This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides and the polypeptides encoded by these polynucleotides, uses of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, and their production.
Unlike bacterium, which exist as a single compartment surrounded by a membrane, human cells and other eucaryotes are subdivided by membranes into many functionally distinct compartments. Each membrane-bounded compartment, or organelle, contains different proteins essential for the function of the organelle. The cell uses xe2x80x9csorting signals,xe2x80x9d which are amino acid motifs located within the protein, to target proteins to particular cellular organelles.
One type of sorting signal, called a signal sequence, a signal peptide, or a leader sequence, directs a class of proteins to an organelle called the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). The ER separates the membrane-bounded proteins from all other types of proteins. Once localized to the ER, both groups of proteins can be further directed to another organelle called the Golgi apparatus. Here, the Golgi distributes the proteins to vesicles, including secretory vesicles, the cell membrane, lysosomes, and the other organelles.
Proteins targeted to the ER by a signal sequence can be released into the extracellular space as a secreted protein. For example, vesicles containing secreted proteins can fuse with the cell membrane and release their contents into the extracellular spacexe2x80x94a process called exocytosis. Exocytosis can occur constitutively or after receipt of a triggering signal. In the latter case, the proteins are stored in secretory vesicles (or secretory granules) until exocytosis is triggered. Similarly, proteins residing on the cell membrane can also be secreted into the extracellular space by proteolytic cleavage of a xe2x80x9clinkerxe2x80x9d holding the protein to the membrane.
Despite the great progress made in recent years, only a small number of genes encoding human secreted proteins have been identified. These secreted proteins include the commercially valuable human insulin, interferon, Factor VIII, human growth hormone, tissue plasminogen activator, and erythropoeitin. Thus, in light of the pervasive role of secreted proteins in human physiology, a need exists for identifying and characterizing novel human secreted proteins and the genes that encode them. This knowledge will allow one to detect, to treat, and to prevent medical disorders by using secreted proteins or the genes that encode them.
The present invention relates to novel polynucleotides and the encoded polypeptides. Moreover, the present invention relates to vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing the polypeptides and polynucleotides. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting disorders related to the polypeptides, and therapeutic methods for treating such disorders. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying binding partners of the polypeptides.
Definitions
The following definitions are provided to facilitate understanding of certain terms used throughout this specification.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d refers to material removed from its original environment (e.g., the natural environment if it is naturally occurring), and thus is altered xe2x80x9cby the hand of manxe2x80x9d from its natural state. For example, an isolated polynucleotide could be part of a vector or a composition of matter, or could be contained within a cell, and still be xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d because that vector, composition of matter, or particular cell is not the original environment of the polynucleotide.
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9csecretedxe2x80x9d protein refers to those proteins capable of being directed to the ER, secretory vesicles, or the extracellular space as a result of a signal sequence, as well as those proteins released into the extracellular space without necessarily containing a signal sequence. If the secreted protein is released into the extracellular space, the secreted protein can undergo extracellular processing to produce a xe2x80x9cmaturexe2x80x9d protein. Release into the extracellular space can occur by many mechanisms, including exocytosis and proteolytic cleavage.
In specific embodiments, the polynucleotides of the invention are less than 300 kb, 200 kb, 100 kb, 50 kb, 15 kb, 10 kb, or 7.5 kb in length. In a further embodiment, polynucleotides of the invention comprise at least 15 contiguous nucleotides of the coding sequence, but do not comprise all or a portion of any intron. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid comprising the coding sequence does not contain coding sequences of a genomic flanking gene (i.e., 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 to the gene in the genome).
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule having a nucleic acid sequence contained in SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained within the clone deposited with the ATCC. For example, the polynucleotide can contain the nucleotide sequence of the full length cDNA sequence, including the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequences, the coding region, with or without the signal sequence, the secreted protein coding region, as well as fragments, epitopes, domains, and variants of the nucleic acid sequence. Moreover, as used herein, a xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule having the translated amino acid sequence generated from the polynucleotide as broadly defined.
In the present invention, the full length sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X was often generated by overlapping sequences contained in multiple clones (contig analysis). A representative clone containing all or most of the sequence for SEQ ID NO:X was deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (xe2x80x9cATCCxe2x80x9d). As shown in Table 1, each clone is identified by a cDNA Clone ID (Identifier) and the ATCC Deposit Number. The ATCC is located at 10801 University Boulevard, Manassas, Va. 20110-2209, USA. The ATCC deposit was made pursuant to the terms of the Budapest Treaty on the international recognition of the deposit of microorganisms for purposes of patent procedure.
A xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d of the present invention also includes those polynucleotides capable of hybridizing, under stringent hybridization conditions, to sequences contained in SEQ ID NO:X, the complement thereof, or the cDNA within the clone deposited with the ATCC. xe2x80x9cStringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to an overnight incubation at 42xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising 50% formamide, 5xc3x97SSC (750 mM NaCl, 75 mM sodium citrate), 50 mM sodium phosphate (pH 7.6), 5xc3x97Denhardt""s solution, 10% dextran sulfate, and 20 xcexcg/ml denatured, sheared salmon sperm DNA, followed by washing the filters in 0.1xc3x97SSC at about 65xc2x0 C.
Also contemplated are nucleic acid molecules that hybridize to the polynucleotides of the present invention at lower stringency hybridization conditions. Changes in the stringency of hybridization and signal detection are primarily accomplished through the manipulation of formamide concentration (lower percentages of formamide result in lowered stringency); salt conditions, or temperature. For example, lower stringency conditions include an overnight incubation at 37xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising 6xc3x97SSPE (20xc3x97SSPE=3M NaCl; 0.2M NaH2PO4; 0.02M EDTA, pH 7.4), 0.5% SDS, 30% formamide, 100 xcexcg/ml salmon sperm blocking DNA; followed by washes at 50xc2x0 C. with 1xc3x97SSPE, 0.1% SDS. In addition, to achieve even lower stringency, washes performed following stringent hybridization can be done at higher salt concentrations (e.g. 5xc3x97SSC).
Note that variations in the above conditions may be accomplished through the inclusion and/or substitution of alternate blocking reagents used to suppress background in hybridization experiments. Typical blocking reagents include Denhardt""s reagent, BLOTTO, heparin, denatured salmon sperm DNA, and commercially available proprietary formulations. The inclusion of specific blocking reagents may require modification of the hybridization conditions described above, due to problems with compatibility.
Of course, a polynucleotide which hybridizes only to polyA+ sequences (such as any 3xe2x80x2 terminal polyA+ tract of a cDNA shown in the sequence listing), or to a complementary stretch of T (or U) residues, would not be included in the definition of xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide,xe2x80x9d since such a polynucleotide would hybridize to any nucleic acid molecule containing a poly (A) stretch or the complement thereof (e.g., practically any double-stranded cDNA clone).
The polynucleotide of the present invention can be composed of any polyribonucleotide or polydeox-ribonucleotide, which may be unmodified RNA or DNA or modified RNA or DNA. For example, polynucleotides can be composed of single- and double-stranded DNA, DNA that is a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, single- and double-stranded RNA, and RNA that is mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, hybrid molecules comprising DNA and RNA that may be single-stranded or, more typically, double-stranded or a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions. In addition, the polynucleotide can be composed of triple-stranded regions comprising RNA or DNA or both RNA and DNA. A polynucleotide may also contain one or more modified bases or DNA or RNA backbones modified for stability or for other reasons. xe2x80x9cModifiedxe2x80x9d bases include, for example, tritylated bases and unusual bases such as inosine. A variety of modifications can be made to DNA and RNA; thus, xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d embraces chemically, enzymatically, or metabolically modified forms.
The polypeptide of the present invention can be composed of amino acids joined to each other by peptide bonds or modified peptide bonds, i.e., peptide isosteres, and may contain amino acids other than the 20 gene-encoded amino acids. The polypeptides may be modified by either natural processes, such as posttranslational processing, or by chemical modification techniques which are well known in the art. Such modifications are well described in basic texts and in more detailed monographs, as well as in a voluminous research literature. Modifications can occur anywhere in a polypeptide, including the peptide backbone, the amino acid side-chains and the amino or carboxyl termini. It will be appreciated that the same type of modification may be present in the same or varying degrees at several sites in a given polypeptide. Also, a given polypeptide may contain many types of modifications. Polypeptides may be branched, for example, as a result of ubiquitination, and they may be cyclic, with or without branching. Cyclic, branched, and branched cyclic polypeptides may result from posttranslation natural processes or may be made by synthetic methods. Modifications include acetylation, acylation, ADP-ribosylation, amidation, covalent attachment of flavin, covalent attachment of a heme moiety, covalent attachment of a nucleotide or nucleotide derivative, covalent attachment of a lipid or lipid derivative, covalent attachment of phosphotidylinositol, cross-linking, cyclization, disulfide bond formation, demethylation, formation of covalent cross-links, formation of cysteine, formation of pyroglutamate, formylation, gamma-carboxylation, glycosylation, GPI anchor formation, hydroxylation, iodination, methylation, myristoylation, oxidation, pegylation, proteolytic processing, phosphorylation, prenylation, racemization, selenoylation, sulfation, transfer-RNA mediated addition of amino acids to proteins such as arginylation, and ubiquitination. (See, for instance, PROTEINSxe2x80x94STRUCTURE AND MOLECULAR PROPERTIES, 2nd Ed., T. E. Creighton, W. H. Freeman and Company, New York (1993); POSTTRANSLATIONAL COVALENT MODIFICATION OF PROTEINS, B. C. Johnson, Ed., Academic Press, New York, pgs. 1-12 (1983); Seifter et al., Meth Enzymol 182:626-646 (1990); Rattan et al., Ann NY Acad Sci 663:48-62 (1992).)
xe2x80x9cSEQ ID NO:Xxe2x80x9d refers to a polynucleotide sequence while xe2x80x9cSEQ ID NO:Yxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide sequence, both sequences identified by an integer specified in Table 1.
xe2x80x9cA polypeptide having biological activityxe2x80x9d refers to polypeptides exhibiting activity similar, but not necessarily identical to, an activity of a polypeptide of the present invention, including mature forms, as measured in a particular biological assay, with or without dose dependency. In the case where dose dependency does exist, it need not be identical to that of the polypeptide, but rather substantially similar to the dose-dependence in a given activity as compared to the polypeptide of the present invention (i.e., the candidate polypeptide will exhibit greater activity or not more than about 25-fold less and, preferably, not more than about tenfold less activity, and most preferably, not more than about three-fold less activity relative to the polypeptide of the present invention.)
Polynucleotides and Polypeptides of the Invention
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 1
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TFKSLWKHWTLAGPGNIGKNWIGR (SEQ ID NO:203). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in bone marrow tissue, and to a lesser extent in eosinophils and fetal liver tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or immune disorders and diseases, particularly recovery of the hematopoietic system after anticancer therapy. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, bone marrow and hemopoietic cells and tissue, eosinophils and other blood cells, hepatic tissue, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in bone marrow and fetal liver tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the regulation and/or reconstitution of hematopoietic cells after cancer therapy. This gene product is primarily expressed in hematopoietic cells and tissues, suggesting that it plays a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or differentiation of hematopoieitic lineages. This is particularly supported by the expression of this gene product in fetal liver and bone marrow, the two primary sites of definitive hematopoiesis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:11 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 961 of SEQ ID NO:11, b is an integer of 15 to 975, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:11, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 2
When tested against K562 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the ISRE (interferon-sensitive responsive element) pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates kidney cells, and to a lesser extent other cells or cells types, through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. ISRE (interferon-sensitive responsive element)xe2x80x94also a promoter element found upstream in many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-STATs pathway, reflected by the binding of the ISRE element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells.
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: HEGTWRWEAPTPLQSLGPTTPSLPSVADLCQDGHGGCSEHANCSQVGT (SEQ ID NO:204). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
The protein product of this clone is a homolog of a secreted protein member of the hyaladherin family. It""s closest match is TSG-6. The expression of TSG-6 is TNF- and IL-1-inducible, and is found in elevated amounts in synovial fluid from rheumatoid versus normal joints. There is a strong link between the TSG-6 protein and inflammation. The gene was isolated from TNF-induced fibroblasts. It is transcriptionally induced by TNF, LPS, and IL-1. Tissues that express TSG-6 include fibroblasts, monocytes, and synovial cells. It binds hyaluronic acid, as does another member of the CD44 family, which functions as the lymphocyte homing receptor. TSG-6 also complexes with the serpin, inter-alpha-inhibitor (IaI). IaI inhibits proteases such as cathepsin G and leukocyte elastase, which are involved in tissue damage during inflammation. A higher level of TSG-6 protein is found in the synovial fluid of rheumatoid versus normal joints. The most compelling evidence for TSGF-6 as an anti-inflammatory is that it can inhibit IL-1-induced acute inflammation, as well as dexamethasone in the mouse air pouch inflammation model.
This gene is expressed primarily in myoloid progenitor cell line, spleen and bone marrow and to a lesser extent in synovial tissue and adipose tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation caused by acute injury or chronic disease, and other immune system disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., inflammed, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:108 as residues: Pro-8 to Trp-15, Cys-17 to Asn-36, Leu-42 to Cys-49, Glu-63 to Val-68.
The tissue distribution in immune tissues, in conjunction with the biological activity data, suggests that the protein product of this clone is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
In addition, the expression of this gene product in synovium, as well as the homology to TSG-6, suggests a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial arthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:12 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2739 of SEQ ID NO:12, b is an integer of 15 to 2753, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:12, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 3
When tested against PC12 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the EGR1 pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates sensory neuron cells, and to a lesser extent other neuronal cells, through the EGR1 signal transduction pathway. EGR1 is a separate signal transduction pathway from JAK-STAT, genes containing the EGR1 promoter are induced in various tissues and cell types upon activation, leading the cells to undergo differentiation and proliferation.
This gene is expressed primarily in chondrosarcoma tissue, and to a lesser extent in glioblastoma and bone marrow.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers of the bone and CNS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, hematopoietic, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:109 as residues: Ala-15 to Gly-22, Asp-44 to Ile-53.
The tissue distribution in chondrosarcoma tissue, in conjunction with the detected biological activity in sensory neurons, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Alternatively, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders aflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation) in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Furthermore, the tissue distribution in chondrosarcoma tissue indicates that the translation product of this gene is useful for the detection and/or treatment of cancers of catrilage, connective tissues, and synovium, for example, as well as cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:13 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1011 of SEQ ID NO:13, b is an integer of 15 to 1025, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:13, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 4
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LKVPTCYSANT (SEQ ID NO:205). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in cerebellum and infant brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural or developmental disorders, particularly neurodegenerative conditions in the central nervous system, and congential defects. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., brain and other tissue of the nervous system, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, amniotic fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO. 110 as residues: Gly-40 to Lys-45.
The tissue distribution in brain and cerebellum tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for treating cell loss in the central nervous system due to trauma, ischaemia, or disease. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders.
Moreover, the expression within infant tissue suggests this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:14 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 767 of SEQ ID NO:14, b is an integer of 15 to 781, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:14, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 5
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in colon cancer cell line and glioblastoma tissue, and to a lesser extent in synovial fluid, placenta, and fetal liver tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers of the colon and glial cells. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the digestive tract, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., gastrointestinal tissue, synovial tissue, hepatic tissue, nervous tissue, vascular, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:111 as residues: Arg-12 to Asp-17, Leu-23 to Ala-34, His-37 to Gln-43, Thr-69 to Arg-86, Pro-140 to Lys-147, Lys-188 to Tyr-199.
The tissue distribution in cancerous colon tissues and glioblastoma indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for diagnosing and/or treating cancers of the colon and glia, as well as cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. The protein product of this clone is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages.
The uses include bone marrow cell ex-vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. The protein is useful for the modulation of the immune response to various tissues and cell types, thought particularly to developmental and gastrointestinal cell and tissues. The protein is useful for modulating apoptosis and may show utility in combating cancer and degenerative disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:15 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1026 of SEQ ID NO:15, b is an integer of 15 to 1040, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:15, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 6
When tested against K562 leukemia cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the ISRE assay. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates leukemia cells, and to a lesser extent immune cells, in addition to other cells or cell-types, through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. The interferon-sensitive response element is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the ISRE element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in embryonic tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases affecting embryonal development and developmental abnormalities, in addition to cancer and degenerative conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developing fetus or embryo, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developing and differentiating tissue, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:112 as residues: Arg-12 to Gly-18, Pro-51 to Lys-57, Glu-64 to Lys-78, Lys-102 to Lys-109.
The tissue distribution in embryonic tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis of developmental defects or as a growth or differentiation factor that may affect specific populations of cells. Furthermore, expression within embryonic tissue, in conjunction with the biological activity data, as well as other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:16 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 698 of SEQ ID NO:16, b is an integer of 15 to 712, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:16, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 7
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain tissue from patients with dementia.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological diseases and disorders, including dementia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:113 as residues: Gln-53 to Thr-60.
The tissue distribution in brain tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful as a factor that may enhance survival of neuronal cells. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:17 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1309 of SEQ ID NO:17, b is an integer of 15 to 1323, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:17, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 8
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated T cells, synovial cells, osteoblasts and microvascular endothelium, and to a lesser extent in fetal brain and hodgkins lymphoma tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, proliferative disorders of the hematopoeitic system, including lymphomas. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., T-cells and other cells and tissue of the immune system, bone, synovial tissue, endothelial cells, vascular cells and tissues, brain and other tissue of the nervous system, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:114 as residues: Glu-3 to Pro-10, Thr-91 to Glu-105.
The tissue distribution in immune tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for treating disorders of the immune system involving abnormal growth of specific types of cells, as well as of other cell types where expression has been observed. Furthermore, elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Protein is useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of skeletal and/or vascular disorders and conditions, which include, but are not limited to arthritis, stroke, embolism, microvascular disease, aneurysm, and atherosclerosis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:18 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 772 of SEQ ID NO:18, b is an integer of 15 to 786, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:18, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 9
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: PPGCRNSARE (SEQ ID NO:215). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in frontal cortex tissue of the brain, and in fetal liver/spleen tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, seizures and/or disorders associated with the central nervous system and hematopoeitic systems. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., brain and other tissue of the nervous system, hepatic tissue, hematopoietic, and cells and tissue of the immune system, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:115 as residues: Thr-56 to Arg-62.
The tissue distribution in frontal cortex tissue of the brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for treating seizure induced damage in the cortical regions of the central nervous system. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. The protein product of this clone is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex-vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia.
The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. The protein is useful in modulating the immune response to neural cells and tissues, and particularly in regulating apoptosis, proliferative and/or degenerative conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:19 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 496 of SEQ ID NO:19, b is an integer of 15 to 510, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:19, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 10
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: PPGCRNSARE (SEQ ID NO:216). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in frontal cortex tissue of the brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural disorders and diseases, particularly ischeamic damage to the cortex. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., brain and other tissues of the nervous system, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:116 as residues: Glu-29 to Gly-36.
The tissue distribution in frontal cortex tissue of the brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for reducing the damage resulting from ischaemic injury in the central nervous system. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:20 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 736 of SEQ ID NO:20, b is an integer of 15 to 750, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:20, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 11
When tested against K562 leukemia cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the ISRE assay. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates leukemia cells, and to a lesser extent immune cells and tissues, in addition to other cells and cell-types, through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. The interferon-sensitive response element is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the ISRE element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in liver tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic and metabolic disorders and conditions, particularly hepatitis, cirrosis and hepatomas. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hepatic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic tissue, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in liver tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis for diseases of the liver, including cirrosis and hepatitis, and may act as a factor for the regeneration of cells of epithelial cell origin. Furthermore, additional disorders and/or diseases that the translation product of this gene is useful for in the detection and/or treatment of include hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, and liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:21 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 824 of SEQ ID NO:21, b is an integer of 15 to 838, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:21, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 12
When tested against K562 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the ISRE (interferon-sensitive responsive element) pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates kidney cells, and to a lesser extent other uro-genital cells, through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. ISRE is a promoter element found upstream in many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the ISRE element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in 7 week old embryonic tissue, and to a lesser extent in Jurkat T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental, urogenital, and immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and urogenital systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, developmental, urogenital, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:118 as residues: Trp-29 to Gly-42, Gly-46 to His-51.
The tissue distribution in Jurkat cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis.
In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Alternatively, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the placenta. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus.
Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:22 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1047 of SEQ ID NO:22, b is an integer of 15 to 1061, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:22, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 13
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: MEWEGGAIRHPSTELG (SEQ ID NO:221), RPTRPPDGCH PSCCRMEAAMEWEGGAIRHPSTELGI (SEQ ID NO:222). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in endometrial stromal cells, and to a lesser extent in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive disorders and diseases, particularly diseases of the female reproductive system including endometriosis, and diseases of the immune system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the female reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive tissues, immune system tissues, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:119 as residues: Pro-30 to Ala-35.
The tissue distribution in endometrium indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of endometriosis. Furthermore, this gene could be transfected in gene-replacement treatments into the cells of the endometrium, and the protein products could be produced. These treatments could be performed during artificial insemination for the purpose of increasing the likelyhood of implantation and development of a healthy embryo. In this case the gene or its gene product could be administered at later stages of pregnancy to promote heathy development of the endometrium. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:23 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 870 of SEQ ID NO:23, b is an integer of 15 to 884, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:23, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 14
When tested against Jurkat T-cell cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS assay. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates T-cells, and to a lesser extent other immune cells, through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. The gamma activating sequence (GAS) is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in stomach cancer tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal disorders and cancers, particularly of endothelial tissues. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the metabolic and gastrointestinal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endothelial, gastrointestinal, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:120 as residues: Met-1 to Ser-11.
The tissue distribution in stomach cancer tissue, combined with the observed GAS biological activity, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of stomach cancer and other proliferative disorders, as well as cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. Expression within cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:24 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 697 of SEQ ID NO:24, b is an integer of 15 to 711, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:24, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 15
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human reverse transcriptase, which may suggest that the translation product of this gene is useful as part of a viral vaccination strategy, particularly for retroviruses which require the participation of their encoded reverse transcriptase for provirus rescue and propagation (See Genebank Accession No.gi|439877). One embodiment of this gene comprises polypeptides of the following amino acid sequence:
An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 10. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 10.
This gene is expressed primarily in human chronic synovitis tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, joint and skeletal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the synovium, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., musculoskeletal, immune, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:121 as residues: Glu-28 to Ser-33.
The tissue distribution in chronic synovitis tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of joint and musculoskeletal conditions. In addition, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation) in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:25 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 493 of SEQ ID NO:25, b is an integer of 15 to 507, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:25, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 16
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with mouse testin, which is thought to be important in normal cell function, particularly in testes (See Genebank Accession No.gi|475210). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in placental tissue and osteoblasts, and to a lesser extent, in prostate, smooth muscle tissue, heart tissue, fibroblasts, and adipose tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, vascular, cardiovascular, reproductive, skeletal, metabolic, and growth disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular and cardiovascular, reproductive and skeletal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., vascular, cardiovascular, developmental, reproductive, skeletal, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, seminal fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:122 as residues: Pro-40 to Lys-48, Cys-50 to Leu-59, Asp-62 to Ile-69, Pro-138 to Pro-143.
The tissue distribution in placental tissue, osteoblasts, prostate tissue, and adipose tissue, combined with the homology to the murine testin protein, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the study, diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders affecting normal cell functioning, including reproductive, developmental and metabolic disorders. The tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the placenta. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function.
Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis or may play a role as a therapeutic in ameliorating or preventing stroke, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, and emboli. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body.
The tissue distribution in smooth muscle and heart tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of conditions and pathologies of the cardiovascular system, such as heart disease, restenosis, atherosclerosis, stoke, angina, thrombosis, and wound healing. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:26 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2218 of SEQ ID NO:26, b is an integer of 15 to 2232, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:26, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 17
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the LW opsin-long-wave visual pigment gene, which is known to play an integral role in establishing long wave spectrum absorption in higher primates (See Genebank Accession No.bbs|162162). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 9. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 9.
This gene is expressed primarily in melanocytes, human cornea, and to a lesser extent, in spleen and pineal gland tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders involving the epithelial, hemopoietic, visual, and endocrine systems. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the epithelial, endocrine and hemopoietic systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., epithelial, endocrine, hemopoietic, visual, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, aqueous humor, vitreous humor, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human cornea, combined with its homology to a conserved opsin gene, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, diagnosis, and/or prevention of a variety of visual disorders and afflictions, and may potential play a role in amelorating, treating, or preventing biological clock disorders, DNA repair aberrations, and cancer. Alternatively, the tissue distribution in melanocytes indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e. wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. Moreover, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:27 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 626 of SEQ ID NO:27, b is an integer of 15 to 640, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:27, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 18
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with adaptor protein 150, which is thought to be important in post-synthesis protein sorting to vacuoles.
This gene is expressed primarily in testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive and endocrine disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, endocrine, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:124 as residues: Arg-24 to Arg-41, Pro-56 to Trp-64.
The tissue distribution in testes tissue, and the homology to adaptor protein 150, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis, prevention, and/or treatment of various metabolic disorders such as Tay-Sachs disease, phenylkenonuria, galactosemia, porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Alternatively, expression in human testes would suggest a role for this gene in the the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopitultarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes.
Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this grene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents, as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to be useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:28 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 399 of SEQ ID NO:28, b is an integer of 15 to 413, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:28, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 19
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the human acetyl coenzyme A: cholesterol acyltransferase II protein, which is thought to be important in metabolism of oxidized LDL (See Genebank Accession No.W43406). As such, the translation product of this gene may be useful in the diagnosis, treatment, and/or prevention of lipid disorders, and their accompanying secondary conditions such as atherosclerosis or hyperlipidaemia. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in pancreatic tumors and breast cancer, and to a lesser extent, in early stage human brain and fetal liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental and central nervous system disorders, including cancers thereof. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developmental, metabolic, and the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endocrine, neural, metabolic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:125 as residues: Gly-43 to Ser-56.
The tissue distribution in cancerous and neural tissues, combined with the homology to acetyl coenzyme A, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the study, diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the central nervous system, and metabolic and developmental disorders, including Tay-Sachs disease, phenylkenonuria, galactosemia, porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Alternatively, the tissue distribution in various cancers indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders, as well as cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. Expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:29 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1108 of SEQ ID NO:29, b is an integer of 15 to 1122, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:29, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 20
The translation product of this gene has been found to have homology to the vacuolar protein sorting homolog r-vps33b of Rattus norvegicus, which has been implicated in Golgi-to-lysosome trafficking (See Genebank Accession No.gi|1477470). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in thymus and amygdala tissues, and to a lesser extent in infant brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, metabolic, immune, or central nervous system disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the metabolic and central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, neural, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:126 as residues: Met-1 to Glu-10, Gly-35 to Tyr-40.
The tissue distribution in fetal brain and amygdala tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Alternatively, expression in thymus tissue, combined with the homology to a vacuolar protein, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in thymus indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein is useful in the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of neural disorders involving aberrant neurotransmitter secretion. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:30 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 764 of SEQ ID NO:30, b is an integer of 15 to 778, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:30, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 21
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the CIT987SK-A-589H1xe2x80x941 protein (See Genebank Accession No. gi|2342743). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in cerebellum and other brain tissues such as amygdala and frontal cortex, testes tumor, and to a lesser extent, in synovium and adipocytes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, neural, or skeletal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system and reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, skeletal, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:127 as residues: Ala-23 to Cys-34.
The tissue distribution in brain tissues such as cerebellum, frontal cortex, and amygdala indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception.
Elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Alternatively, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation) in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:31 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2462 of SEQ ID NO:31, b is an integer of 15 to 2476, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:31, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 22
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: FLLIESYQKLRNKTNLSLHVFLFHTEV (SEQ ID NO:246). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human testicular tumors.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive or endocrine disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the endocrine and reproductive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, endocrine, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in tesiticular cancer tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents, as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to be useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications.
Alternatively, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders, as well as cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. Expression within tumor tissues and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:32 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 677 of SEQ ID NO:32, b is an integer of 15 to 691, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:32, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 23
This gene is expressed primarily in resting T cells and CD34(+) cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in CD34(+) cells and T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Expression of this gene product in T-cells further indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:33 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 686 of SEQ ID NO:33, b is an integer of 15 to 700, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:33, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 24
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the yeast WD-40 domain-containing YCW2 protein (See Genebank Accession No.R85881), which is thought to modulate proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions via its WD-40 domain between proteins involved in intracellular signalling. An example of such an interaction is between protein kinase C and receptors of activated protein kinase. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant brain and breast tissues, and to a lesser extent, in various other endocrine and neuronal tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, developmental, and neurodegenerative diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and central nervous systems; expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, neural, reproductive, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, breast milk, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:130 as residues: Pro-13 to Ser-20.
The tissue distribution in infant brain and neural tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:34 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1708 of SEQ ID NO:34, b is an integer of 15 to 1722, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:34, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 25
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with preprotein translocase, which is thought to be important in mitochondrial protein import (See Genebank Accession No.P39515). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated T-cells, and to a lesser extent, in other tissues and transformed cell lines.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory, metabolic, and immune conditions or diseases, particularly immunodeficiencies such as AIDS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:131 as residues: Tyr-25 to Ala-33, Asp-39 to Thr-49, Ala-51 to His-61.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Furthermore, elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Alternatively, homology to a known mitochondrial protein indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis, prevention, and/or treatment of various metabolic disorders such as Tay-Sachs disease, phenylkenonuria, galactosemia, porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:35 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 864 of SEQ ID NO:35, b is an integer of 15 to 878, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:35, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 26
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 6. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 6.
This gene is expressed primarily in bone marrow and brain tissues, and to a lesser extent in placental tissue and other sources.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, neurological, and reproductive disorders or diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, neural, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:132 as residues: Ser-42 to Arg-47, Thr-115 to Ser-127, Ser-130 to Trp-136.
The tissue distribution in bone marrow indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Alternatively, the tissue distribution in brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:36 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 940 of SEQ ID NO:36, b is an integer of 15 to 954, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:36, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 27
This gene is expressed primarily in activated T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic and immune disorders or diseases, particularly inflammatatory conditions and immunodeficiencies such as AIDS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:37 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 779 of SEQ ID NO:37, b is an integer of 15 to 793, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:37, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 28
This gene is expressed primarily in placental tissue, and to a lesser extent, in various infant and adult tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental, placental, reproductive, and metabolic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system and placenta, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developing, reproductive, placental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, amniotic fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in placental tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the study, diagnosis, treatment, and/or prevention of various growth and reproductive disorders. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body.
Alternatively, expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification.
Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:38 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 545 of SEQ ID NO:38, b is an integer of 15 to 559, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:38, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 29
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the C2H2 type zinc finger protein, which is important in gene regulation. Furthermore, since the C2H2 zinc finger protein has significant homology to the human BRCA1-associated protein (hBRAP), this gene may be implicated as playing a central role in the modulation of cell cycle control. (See Genebank Accession Nos. gi|328223 and W52187, respectively). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: HRLQVFSFPILGSHN (SEQ ID NO:257). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in several transformed cell lines, and to a lesser extent, in some normal tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and growth disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:135 as residues: Gly-25 to Asn-31, Leu-42 to Lys-50.
The tissue distribution in transformed cell lines, combined with the homology to both a zinc-finger protein as well as a transforming protein associated with human breast cancer, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Expression within cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Protein is useful in modulating apoptosis which would be useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of degenerative and/or proliferative conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:39 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1249 of SEQ ID NO:39, b is an integer of 15 to 1263, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:39, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 30
This gene is expressed primarily in adult bladder tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal and urogenital diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the excretory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., urogenital, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in adult bladder tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the study, diagnosis, treatment, and/or prevention of various gastrointestinal and urogenital disorders and afflications. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:40 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 441 of SEQ ID NO:40, b is an integer of 15 to 455, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:40, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 31
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant brain and placental tissues, and to a lesser extent, in various normal and neoplastic cell types.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological and reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous and reproductive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, reproductive, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:137 as residues: Gly-35 to Ser-41, Glu-45 to Tyr-57.
The tissue distribution in infant brain tissue and placental tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception.
In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Moreover, the expression within infant tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells suggests this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions. Thus this protein may modulate apoptosis or tissue differentiation and would be useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of degenerative or proliferative conditions and diseases. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:41 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1114 of SEQ ID NO:41, b is an integer of 15 to 1128, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:41, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 32
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GKVEIEVFIFPYEYPVVPTPLIKNTILYPLSLFCTFIKNQFSIYLWIKFFIF (SEQ ID NO:258). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in B-cell lymphoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and haemopoietic disorders, including cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and haemopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, haemopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:138 as residues: Trp-27 to Ile-39.
The tissue distribution in B-cell lymphoma indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in B-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:42 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 634 of SEQ ID NO:42, b is an integer of 15 to 648, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:42, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 33
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RATTHVSREFFGHT (SEQ ID NO:259). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in B-cell lymphoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic system disorders, including cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in B-cell lymphoma indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in B-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:43 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 722 of SEQ ID NO:43, b is an integer of 15 to 736, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:43, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 34
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases or disorders of the prostate and reproductive organs. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, prostatic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:140 as residues: Arg-18 to Ser-29.
The tissue distribution in prostate tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of disorders of the reproductive system and prostate. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein is useful as a contraceptive, either directly or indirectly. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:44 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 586 of SEQ ID NO:44, b is an integer of 15 to 600, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:44, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 35
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in endometrium, osteoclastoma, and bladder tissues, and to a lesser extent in T-cells, infant brain and other tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders or diseases of the skeletal, developmental, reproductive, and urogenital system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the urogenital, skeletal and haemopoietic systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endothelial, skeletal, reproductive, urogenital, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:141 as residues: Gly-8 to His-18.
The tissue distribution in endometrium, T-cells, osteoclasts, and bladder tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of disorders of the urogenital, skeletal, and haemopoietic systems. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in osteoclastoma indicates that it may play a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or growth of osteoclasts. Therefore, it may be useful in influencing bone mass in such conditions as osteoporosis. Alternatively, this gene could be transfected in gene-replacement treatments into the cells of the endometrium, and the protein products could be produced. These treatments could be performed during artificial insemination for the purpose of increasing the likelyhood of implantation and development of a healthy embryo. In this case, the gene or its gene product could be administered at later stages of pregnancy to promote heathy development of the endometrium.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:45 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 673 of SEQ ID NO:45, b is an integer of 15 to 687, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:45, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 36
This gene is expressed primarily in induced T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders or diseases of the immune or haemopoietic system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and haemopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, haemopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:142 as residues: Arg-6 to Lys-13, Tyr-19 to Val-27, Ser-40 to Tyr-46.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Further, expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:46 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 683 of SEQ ID NO:46, b is an integer of 15 to 697, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:46, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 37
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: HSGVQTIAFGLEC (SEQ ID NO:262). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in induced T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders or diseases of the immune and haemopoietic systems. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and haemopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Further, expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival, differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:47 and may have-been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 272 of SEQ ID NO:47, b is an integer of 15 to 286, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:47, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 38
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: KVQDRDGKERRKQEEVKLGRWCQWH (SEQ ID NO:263). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed primarily in induced T-cells, and to a lesser extent in neutrophils and bone marrow.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases or disorders of the haemopoietic and immune system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and haemopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., haemopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:144 as residues: Ser-17 to Trp-22, Lys-34 to Arg-39.
The tissue distribution in immune cells and tissues, such as T-cells, bone marrow, and neutrophils, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in T cells and neutrophils strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates-that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation.
The polypeptides or polynucleotides are also useful to enhance or protect proliferation, differentiation, and functional activation of hematopoietic progenitor cells (e.g., bone marrow cells), useful in treating cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy or patients undergoing bone marrow transplantation. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in tonsils indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:48 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 844 of SEQ ID NO:48, b is an integer of 15 to 858, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:48, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 39
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ACGAPEEAGG (SEQ ID NO:264). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a C. elegans protein F21D5.6 (See Genbank Accession No. gi|3876107) which is thought to be important in development.
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cells and haemopoietic tissues, and to a lesser extent in several other tissues and organs.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic, immune, and/or developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, developmental, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:145 as residues: Leu-24 to Asn-33, Ala-104 to Lys-109, Thr-142 to Thr-163, Leu-167 to Asn-172, Asp-198 to Asp-207, Glu-223 to Lys-230, Leu-232 to Ser-238, Pro-242 to Ser-252, Glu-254 to Lys-278.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and immune cells and tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. Therefore, the protein may show utility in the treatment of various hematopoietic disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages.
The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein is useful in the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of developmental disorders and conditions, particularly congenital defects and metabolic conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:49 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1293 of SEQ ID NO:49, b is an integer of 15 to 1307, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:49, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 40
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in stimulated T-cells, and to a lesser extent in smooth muscle tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, hematopoietic, vascular and cardiovascular disorders or diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the haemopoietic and vascular systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., vascular, haemopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:146 as residues: Met-1 to Thr-10.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in T cell lineages indicates that it may play an active role in normal T cell function and in the regulation of the immune response. For example, this gene product may be involved in T cell activation, in the activation or control of differentiation of other hematopoietic cell lineages, in antigen recognition, or in T cell proliferation.
Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T-cells indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. Therefore, this indicates that the protein is useful for treating various hematopoietic disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is-expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Alternatively, the tissue distribution in smooth muscle tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of conditions and pathologies of the cardiovascular system, such as heart disease, restenosis, atherosclerosis, stoke, angina, thrombosis, and wound healing. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:50 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 592 of SEQ ID NO:50, b is an integer of 15 to 606, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:50, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 41
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in CD34 depleted blood cells, and to a lesser extent in prostate cancer tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, hematopoietic, or reproductive diseases and disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the haemopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, reproductive, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, seminal fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:147 as residues: Glu-9 to Thr-17, Thr-19 to His-34, Thr-36 to Thr-42, Gln-44 to Lys-53.
The tissue distribution in CD34 depleted blood cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. Expression of this gene product in CD34 depleted blood cells indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate igands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological activities although no evidence for any is provided in the specification. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of haematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation of growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumours); haemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative disease; for regulation of metabolism, behaviour, and many others. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Thr protein is useful as a contraceptive, in addition to its applicability as a diagnostic for prostate cancer or other reproductive disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:51 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 533 of SEQ ID NO:51, b is an integer of 15 to 547, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:51, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 42
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: KHVIFFMFISNLFLILCFLFRPTKTTV (SEQ ID NO:270). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in immune system cells, such as T-cells, tonsils, and primary dendritic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, tonsillitis and other infectious conditions; immune dysfunction, particularly immunodeficiencies; hematopoietic disorders; lymphomas and leukemias. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ED NO:148 as residues: Lys-74 to Tyr-79.
The tissue distribution in immune system cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of infectious diseases such as tonsillitis, in a non-surgical way or without the use of antibiotics. It could be used to trigger the body""s own defense mechanisms to fight infections. Likewise, expression of this gene product in a variety of immune or blood cells indicates a general role in hematopoietic function, and it may control the proliferation, survival, or differentiation of a variety of blood cell lineages. Expression of this gene product in tonsils indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Alternatively, it may be involved in immune functions, such as immune surveillance or immune modulation, or may be involved in the recruitment of blood cells to sites of injury or inflammation. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:52 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 851 of SEQ ID NO:52, b is an integer of 15 to 865, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ DID NO:52, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 43
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the P195 protein of Plasmodium falciparum which is thought to be important in the incidence of malarial infection.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated helper T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, Malaria and other insect borne blood diseases; defects in immune modulation; immune dysfunction; susceptibility to general infections. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution and homology to the P195 protein of plasmodium falciparum indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment or diagnosis of malaria and other blood diseases where the peptide of the P195 protein could be used as a vaccine for malaria immunity. Likewise, expression of this protein by helper T cells indicates that it may play a more general role in immune system function, and may be involved in immune surveillance, immune modulation, or in host defenses.
Alternatively, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:53 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 675 of SEQ ID NO:53, b is an integer of 15 to 689, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:53, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 44
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the conserved opioid binding protein/cell adhesion molecule, which is thought to be important in the dual role of binding intracellular opioids, in addition to the facilitation of cellxe2x80x94cell contact (See Genebank Accession No. P11834). When tested against PC12 (Sensory neuron) cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the EGR1 (early growth response gene 1) pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates sensory neuron cells, or more generally, neuronal cells, in addition to other cells or cell-types, through the EGR1 signal transduction pathway.
EGR1 is a separate signal transduction pathway from JAK-STAT, genes containing the EGR1 promoter are induced in various tissues and cell types upon activation, leading the cells to undergo differentiation and proliferation. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: KWKGDLHCILGLLA (SEQ ID NO:272). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11.
This gene is expressed primarily in hypothalamus, and other brain tissues such as infant and adult whole brain, frontal lobe tissue, and amygdala tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, anorexia/bulimia, high blood pressure, migrane headaches, insomnia, or other neural disorders associated with anomalous neural chemistry or neurotransmitter activation. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, endocrine, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in the hypothalamus and other neural tissues, in conjunction with the biological activity data and the homology to an opioid binding protein, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, perception, in addition to disorders associated with neurotransmitter homeostasis or regulation. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Alternatively, expression within the hypothalamus may suggest that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes. Protein is useful in the amelioration and prevention of pain. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:54 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 501 of SEQ ID NO:54, b is an integer of 15 to 515, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:54, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 45
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in hypothalmus tissue which was derived from patients with schizophrenia.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, schizophrenia and other neurodegenerative disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, endocrine, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in hypothalamus tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception.
In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Alternatively, the expression within the hypothalamus may suggest that the polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:55 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 733 of SEQ ID NO:55, b is an integer of 15 to 747, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:55, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 46
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: IRHEDEVKLLEWS (SEQ ID NO:277). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in hypothalamus, derived from patients with schizophrenia.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurodegenerative disorders, particularly schizophrenia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous or endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, endocrine, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in hypothalamus indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Alternatively, expression within the hypothalamus indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:56 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 662 of SEQ ID NO:56, b is an integer of 15 to 676, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:56, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 47
Contact of cells with supernatant expressing the product of this gene has been shown to increase the permeability of the plasma membrane of THP-1 cells to calcium. Thus it is likely that the product of this gene is involved in a signal transduction pathway that is initiated when the product binds a receptor on the surface of the plasma membrane of monocytes, or more generally, immune or hemapoietic cells, in addition to other cell-lines or tissue cell types. Thus, polynucleotides and polypeptides have uses which include, but are not limited to, activating monocytes. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with NADH dehydrogenase ubiquinone which is known to be important for the establishment of an electron transport chain in mitochondrial metabolism (See Genebank Accession No.gi|1935056). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in pituitary, and to a lesser extent, in kidney and liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental and/or metabolic disorder and diseases, particularly mitochondrial disorders; kidney dysfunction; abnormal growth; liver disease. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the endocrine, hepatic, renal, and haemolymphoid systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endocrine, metabolic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:153 as residues: Gly-20 to Leu-27, Pro-85 to Leu-91, Arg-102 to Glu-108.
The tissue distribution in liver, combined with the homology to the conserved NADH dehydrogenase ubiquinone and the detected calcium flux activity suggest that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection or treatment of the problems associated with energy metabolism, since it is the first component of the electron transport chain. This may result specifically in renal dysfunction, abnormal growth, and/or liver disorders such as Tay-Sachs disease, phenylkenonuria, galactosemia, porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Alternatively, expression within the pituitary indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:57 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 818 of SEQ ID NO:57, b is an integer of 15 to 832, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:57, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 48
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an insulin-like growth factor-binding complex and acid-labile subunit (ALS) which is thought to be important in proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions involved in intracellular signalling. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in merkel cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, endocrine disorders, particularly diabetes. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the lymphoid or endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endocrine, proliferating, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:154 as residues: Ala-68 to His-74.
The tissue distribution in merkel cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly diabetes, Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes.
Alternatively, the homology to an insulin-like growth factor indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders, and may potentially play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:58 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 989 of SEQ ID NO:58, b is an integer of 15 to 1003, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:58, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 49
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: EFGTSWV (SEQ ID NO:284). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, renal, urogenital, or metabolic disorders, and diseases, particularly kidney rejection, kidney stones, or kidney failure. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the renal, endocrine, or haemolymphoid system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., kidney, metabolic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:155 as residues: Phe-7 to Asn-12, Thr-18 to Asp-27, Glu-33 to Ile-42, Ser-62 to Asp-80, Gln-84 to Asn-89, Gln-108 to Leu-132, Lys-137 to Ser-156, Ser-163 to Leu-179, Glu-190 to Gln-195, Lys-204 to Lys-212, Ile-219 to Arg-227.
The tissue distribution in kidney indicates that this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Alternatively, expression within the kidney cortex indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various endocrine disorders and cancers, particularly Addison""s disease, Cushing""s Syndrome, and disorders and/or cancers of the pancrease (e.g., diabetes mellitus), adrenal cortex, ovaries, pituitary (e.g., hyper-, hypopituitarism), thyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypothyroidism), parathyroid (e.g., hyper-, hypoparathyroidism), hypothallamus, and testes. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:59 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 688 of SEQ ID NO:59, b is an integer of 15 to 702, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:59, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 50
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human complexin I and II (See Genebank Accession No. gi|2465459) which are part of a family of proteins that compete with alpha-SNAP, but not synaptotagmin, for SNAP receptor binding which are important in vesicular transport within the cell. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 4. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 4.
This gene is expressed primarily in adult brain, and to a lesser extent, in kidney cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural or renal disorders, particularly depression, Alzheimers, schizophrenia; acute renal failure; or renal dysfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous, renal, or endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, urogenital, renal, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:156 as residues: Cys-32 to Ser-62, Tyr-86 to Gly-94, Ser-106 to Ala-114.
The tissue distribution in brain combined with its homology to a conserved vesicular transport protein (significant for proper neurotransmitter synthesis and release) indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Alternatively, the tissue distribution in kidney indicates that this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. It is also expressed in kidney, suggesting a role in kidney functions such as proximal tubule regeneration or glomerular filtration. Thus it may be useful in the treatment of acute renal failure and or kidney disorders, such as Wilm""s tumor.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:60 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1081 of SEQ ID NO:60, b is an integer of 15 to 1095, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:60, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 51
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with Apo E4L1 protease which is thought to be important in catalyzing the formation of abnormal beta/A4 variants of beta-amyloid protein. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney medulla.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, renal, urogenital, or metabolic disorders and diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the renal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, renal, urogenital, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:157 as residues: Trp-17 to Ala-25, Ser-33 to Ser-42.
The tissue distribution in kindey tissue, combined with the homology to the Apo E4L1 indicates the protein product of this gene could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilm""s Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Alternatively, polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis, prevention, and/or treatment of various metabolic disorders which include, but are not limited to, Tay-Sachs disease, phenylkenonuria, galactosemia, hyperlipidemias, porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:61 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 853 of SEQ ID NO:61, b is an integer of 15 to 867, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:61, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 52
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human T-lymphocyte maturation associated protein which is thought to be involved in T-cell specific vesicular trafficing (See Genebank Accession No.P21145).
This gene is expressed primarily in synovial hypoxia, and to a lesser extent in breast lymph node.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive disorders, particularly breast cancer; hematopoietic disorders; immune dysfunction; arthritis, or joint replacement. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal and immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, developmental, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, amniotic fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in lymph nodes, combined with the homology to the conserved T-lymphocyte maturation protein indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment or diagnosis of immune disorders and related diseases. Likewise, the expression of this gene in breast lymph node indicates a role in hematopoietic cells or immmune function, and the gene product may be involved in immune surveillance, immune modulation, or in the activation or priming of leukocytes. Alternatively, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation) in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Protein is useful in the modulation of the immune response to autoimmune, proliferative, or degenerative cells or tissues, particularly of the skeletal system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:62 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1120 of SEQ ID NO:62, b is an integer of 15 to 1134, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:62, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 53
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human E2F-6 protein which is thought to serve as a transcriptional repressor in the establishment of proper cell-cycle regulation (See Genebank Accession No.gi|3080767). One embodiment of this gene comprises polypeptides of the following amino acid sequence:
An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in hematopoietic cells and tissues (e.g., T cells; B cell lymphoma; bone marrow), and to a lesser extent, in adrenal gland tumors.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; B cell lymphoma; adrenal gland tumor; Addison""s disease; Cushing""s syndrome; defects in immune function. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and/or endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in hematopoietic cells and tissues, combined with the homology to the human E2F-6 protein indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment of hematopoietic disorders and/or disorders of the endocrine system. Elevated levels of expression of this gene in T cells indicates that it may be useful in the modulation of immune function or in immune surveillance, and may influence cytokine production. Likewise, expression in bone marrow indicates that it may play a role in the regulation of hematopoiesis, either through effects on the proliferation or the differentiation of blood cell lineages, or in the maintenance or expansion of stem cells.
Expression in the adrenal gland or adrenal gland tumor indicates that this gene may play a role in the proliferation of cells within the adrenal glandxe2x80x94and in the proliferation of cells in general. Additionally, expression in the adrenal gland indicates that this may be useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of disorders of the adrenal gland, including Addison""s disease, Cushing""s syndrome, and masculinization and/or feminization. It may also exert effects on the secretion of adrenaline and noradrenaline. Moreover, the protein is useful in inhibiting the proliferation of tumor cells and tissues, either directly or indirectly. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:63 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1434 of SEQ ID NO:63, b is an integer of 15 to 1448, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:63, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 54
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RPTRPSILGLYVDLYVFCI (SEQ ID NO:292). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 14. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 14.
This gene is expressed primarily in melanocytes, and to a lesser extent in placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, integumentary, developmental, and/or vascular disorders and diseases, particularly skin cancer; vascular leak syndrome; tumors of an endothelial cell origin; tumors of an epidermal cell origin. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skin and/or endothelium, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, developmental, integumentary, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:160 as residues: Lys-20 to Leu-28.
The tissue distribution in melanocytes indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e. wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. Moreover, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm).
Alternatively, expression within placental tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Moreover, the protein is useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various vascular conditions, which include, but are not limited to vascular leak syndrome, stroke, embolism, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, or microvascular disease. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:64 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 742 of SEQ ID NO:64, b is an integer of 15 to 756, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:64, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 55
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a IC. elegans protein which may be important in development (See Genebank Accession No.gi|289768). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: CGACTXLSLSDSRRCGCCKGSSLRHTAVA (SEQ ID NO:293). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in cancers, and hematopoietic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; cancers; prostate cancer; Hodgkin""s lymphoma; chronic lymphocytic leukemia; bone cancer; disorders of the vasculature. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and circulatory systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, developmental, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:161 as residues: Lys-6 to Leu-12, Phe-36 to Pro-45.
The tissue distribution in hematopoietic cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders and cancer. This gene product is expressed at elevated levels in a variety of cancers, suggesting that it may be involved in the control or regulation of aberrant cell proliferation and/or cell transformation. It is also expressed in endothelial cells, suggesting that it may be involved in angiogenesis that supports the development of cancer. Likewise, it is expressed at elevated levels in a variety of hematopoietic tissues, suggesting that it may be involved in the proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation of blood cell lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex-vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:65 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 482 of SEQ ID NO:65, b is an integer of 15 to 496, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:65, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 56
This gene is expressed primarily in spleen (from patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia), and to a lesser extent in placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; chronic lymphocytic leukemia; placental insufficiency; disorders of the vasculature; tumors of an endothelial cell origin; aberrant angiogenesis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune, reproductive, and/or circulatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, immune, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:162 as residues: Ser-18 to Gly-23.
The tissue distribution in spleen and placenta indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders, such as CLL, as well as disorders of the circulatory system and/or female reproductive system. This gene product is expressed at elevated levels in the spleenxe2x80x94particularly of patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemiaxe2x80x94and in the placenta, a highly vascularized tissue suggesting that this gene product may be expressed at higher levels by endothelial cells. These observations suggest that this gene may be involved in the survival, proliferation, and/or differentiation of blood cells, or may control their activation state or immune function. Likewise, it indicates that this gene product may be involved in endothelial cell function, such as angiogenesis, or may simply be produced by endothelial cells to be released into the circulation and have an effect on cells at scattered sites within the body.
Moreover, the protein is useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders and condtions, which include, but are not limited to miscrovascular disease, vascular leak syndrome, aneurysm, stroke, embolism, thrombosis, and/or atherosclerosis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:66 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 543 of SEQ ID NO:66, b is an integer of 15 to 557, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:66, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 57
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GRPTRPI (SEQ ID NO:294). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in T cells and spleen (from a patient with chronic lymphocytic leukemia), and to a lesser extent, in lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; chronic lymphocytic leukemia; inflammation; immune dysfunction; autoimmune disorders; pulmonary disorders, particularly fibrosis; ARDS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune or respiratory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, pulmonary, lung, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, pulmonary surfactant or sputum, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and lung indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders or disorders of the lung. This gene product is expressed at elevated levels in T cells and the spleen of a patient with CLL, as well as in the lung. Thus, this gene product may play a role in the proliferation, survival and/or differentiation of blood cell lineages, or in the activation and modulation of hematopoietic cells and cell function. Alternately, this protein may be involved in lung function or disorders of the lung, including fibrosis, inflammation, or ARDS. The protein is useful in the modulation of the immune response to proliferative or aberrant cells or cell types, particularly in the lung. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:67 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 660 of SEQ ID NO:67, b is an integer of 15 to 674, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:67, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 58
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in myeloid progenitor cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or immune disorders and diseases; leukemias; inflammation. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in myeloid progenitor cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders and immune dysfunction. This gene is expressed at elevated levels in a myeloid progenitor cell line, suggesting that it may be involved in the proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cell lineages. In addition, it may be produced by myeloid cells in order to recruit other blood cells to a particular site, such as a site of inflammation, or it may be responsible for activating hematopoietic cells, such as T cells. Similarly, the expression within myeloid progenitor cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:68 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 780 of SEQ ID NO:68, b is an integer of 15 to 794, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:68, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 59
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 8. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant and fetal brain, and to a lesser extent, in hematopoietic tissues, such as T cells, B cell lymphoma, and bone marrow cell lines.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; lymphoproliferative disorders; neurological disorders such as Alzheimers and schizophrenia, in addition to developmental disorders and diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and/or CNS, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, immune, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:165 as residues: Pro-7 to Tyr-14.
The tissue distribution in infant and fetal brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disorders and/or hematopoietic disorders. This gene displays elevated levels of expression in fetal/infant brain, as well as in a variety of hematopoietic tissues. Thus, this gene product may play a role in the development of the brain and/or nervous system, and may be involved in the survival or differentiation of neurons. It may therefore be useful in the treatment of neurological disorders such as Alzheimers, schizophrenia, or ALS, and may protect neurons or effect neuronal regeneration. Likewise, this gene product may play a role in hematopoietic development, and could be useful in their proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation of blood cell lineages.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures.
The protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:69 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1901 of SEQ ID NO:69, b is an integer of 15 to 1915, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:69, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 60
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RRTSGSPXAAGIRHEGGFI (SEQ ID NO:303). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in macrophages, and to a lesser extent, in bone marrow cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; susceptibility to infection; leukemias; immune dysfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:166 as residues: Met-1 to Asn-7, Leu-18 to Gly-24.
The tissue distribution in macrophages and bone marrow cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders. This gene is expressed at higher levels in hematopoietic cells such as macrophages, as well as in tissues that support hematopoietic development, such as bone marrow stromal cells. Thus, this gene product may effect hematopoietic cell proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation, as well as hematopoietic cell activation and immune function. Thus, this gene may be useful in boosting stem cell numbers, enhancing immune surveilance, or combatting leukemias or lymphoproliferative disorders.
The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:70 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 719 of SEQ ID NO:70, b is an integer of 15 to 733, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:70, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 61
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with carboxyamido-triazole resistance proteins which are thought to be important in resistance to treatment of cancer with carboxyamido-triazole (CAI) (See Genebank Accession No.R77365). Moreover, the protein product of this gene shares homology with the human silencer of death domains protein (See Genbank Accession No.gi|4160014 (AF11116)). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8.
Numerous biological actions, for instance, response to certain stimuli and natural biological processes, are controlled by factors, such as cytokines. Many cytokines act through receptors by engaging the receptor and producing an intra-cellular response. For example, tumor necrosis factors (TNF) alpha and beta are cytokines, which act through TNF receptors to regulate numerous biological processes, including protection against infection and induction of shock and inflammatory disease. The TNF molecules belong to the xe2x80x9cTNF-ligandxe2x80x9d superfamily, and act together with their receptors or counter-ligands, the xe2x80x9cTNF-receptorxe2x80x9d superfamily.
So far, nine members of the TNF ligand superfamily have been identified and ten members of the TNF-receptor superfamily have been characterized. Among the ligands, there are included TNF-a, lymphotoxin-a (LT-a, also known as TNF-b), LT-b (found in complex heterotrimer LT-a2-b), FasL, CD40L, CD27L, CD30L, 4-1BBL, OX40L and nerve growth factor (NGF). The superfamily of TNF receptors includes the p55TNF receptor, p75TNF receptor, TNF receptor-related protein, FAS antigen or APO-1, CD40, CD27, CD30, 4-1BB, OX40, low affinity p75 and NGF-receptor (Meager, A., Biologicals, 22:291-295 (1994)).
Many members of the TNF-ligand superfamily are expressed by activated T-cells, implying that they are necessary for T-cell interactions with other cell types which underlie cell ontogeny and functions. (Meager, A., supra). Considerable insight into the essential functions of several members of the TNF receptor family has been gained from the identification and creation of mutants that abolish the expression of these proteins. For example, naturally occurring mutations in the FAS antigen and its ligand cause lymphoproliferative disease (Watanabe-Fukunaga, R., et al., Nature 356:314 (1992)), perhaps reflecting a failure of programmed cell death. Mutations of the CD40 ligand cause an X-linked immunodeficiency state characterized by high levels of immunoglobulin M and low levels of immunoglobulin G in plasma, indicating faulty T-cell-dependent B-cell activation (Allen, R. C. et al., Science 259:990 (1993)).
Targeted mutations of the low affinity nerve growth factor receptor cause a disorder characterized by faulty sensory innovation of peripheral structures (Lee, K. F. et al., Cell 69:737 (1992)). TNF and LT-a are capable of binding to two TNF receptors (the 55- and 75-kd TNF receptors). A large number of biological effects elicited by TNF and LT-a, acting through their receptors, include hemorrhagic necrosis of transplanted tumors, cytotoxicity, a role in endotoxic shock, inflammation, immunoregulation, proliferation and anti-viral responses, as well as protection against the deleterious effects of ionizing radiation. TNF and LT-a are involved in the pathogenesis of a wide range of diseases, including endotoxic shock, cerebral malaria, tumors, autoimmune disease, AIDS and graft-host rejection (Beutler, B. and Von Huffel, C., Science 264:667-668 (1994)).
Mutations in the p55 Receptor cause increased susceptibility to microbial infection. Moreover, an about 80 amino acid domain near the C-terminus of TNFR1 (p55) and Fas was reported as the xe2x80x9cdeath domain,xe2x80x9d which is responsible for transducing signals for programmed cell death (Tartaglia et al., Cell 74:845 (1993)). Apoptosis, or programmed cell death, is a physiologic process essential for the normal development and homeostasis of multicellular organisms (H. Steller, Science 267:1445-1449 (1995)). Derangements of apoptosis contribute to the pathogenesis of several human diseases including cancer, neurodegenerative disorders, and acquired immune deficiency syndrome (C. B. Thompson, Science 267:1456-1462 (1995)).
Recently, much attention has focused on the signal transduction and biological function of two cell surface death receptors, Fas/APO-1 and TNFR-1 (J. L. Cleveland et al., Cell 81:479-482 (1995); A. Fraser, et al., Cell 85:781-784 (1996); S. Nagata et al., Science 267:1449-56 (1995)). Both are members of the TNF receptor family which also include TNFR-2, low affinity NGFR, CD40, and CD30, among others (C. A. Smith et al., Science 248:1019-23 (1990); M. Tewari et al., in Modular Texts in Molecular and Cell Biology M. Purton, Heldin, Carl, Ed. (Chapman and Hall, London, 1995).
While family members are defined by the presence of cysteine-rich repeats in their extracellular domains, Fas/APO-1 and TNFR-1 also share a region of intracellular homology, appropriately designated the xe2x80x9cdeath domainxe2x80x9d, which is distantly related to the Drosophila suicide gene, reaper (P. Golstein, et al., Cell 81:185-186 (1995); K. White et al., Science 264:677-83 (1994)). This shared death domain indicates that both receptors interact with a related set of signal transducing molecules that, until recently, remained unidentified. Activation of Fas/APO-1 recruits the death domain-containing adapter molecule FADD/MORT1 (A. M. Chinnaiyan et al., Cell 81: 505-12 (1995); M. P. Boldin et al., J. Biol Chem 270:7795-8 (1995); F. C. Kischkel et al., EMBO 14:5579-5588 (1995)), which in turn binds and presumably activates FLICE/MACH1, a member of the ICE/CED-3 family of pro-apoptotic proteases (M. Muzio et al., Cell 85:817-827 (1996); M. P. Boldin et al., Cell 85:803-815 (1996)).
While the central role of Fas/APO-1 is to trigger cell death, TNFR-1 can signal an array of diverse biological activities-many of which stem from its ability to activate NF-kB (L. A. Tartaglia et al., Immunol Today 13:151-3 (1992)). Accordingly, TNFR-1 recruits the multivalent adapter molecule TRADD, which like FADD, also contains a death domain (H. Hsu et al., Cell 81:495-504 (1995); H. Hsu, et al., Cell 84:299-308 (1996)). Through its associations with a number of signaling molecules including FADD, TRAF2, and RIP, TRADD can signal both apoptosis and NF-kB activation (H. Hsu et al., Cell 84:299-308 (1996); H. Hsu, et al., Immunity 4:387-396 (1996)).
Recently, a new apoptosis-inducing TNF ligand has been discovered. S. R. Wiley et al. (Immunity 3:673-682 (1995)) named the moleculexe2x80x94ìTNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligandî or simply ìTRAIL.î The molecule was also called ìApo-2 ligandî or ìApo-2L.î R. M. Pitt et al., J. Biol. Chem. 271:12687-12690 (1996). This molecule was also disclosed in co-pending U.S. provisional application No. 60/013,405. For convenience, the molecule will be referred to herein as TRAIL. Unlike FAS ligand, whose transcripts appear to be largely restricted to stimulated T-cells, significant levels of TRAIL are detected in many human tissues (e.g., spleen, lung, prostate, thymus, ovary, small intestine, colon, peripheral blood lymphocytes, placenta, kidney), and is constitutively transcribed by some cell lines.
It has been shown that TRAIL acts independently from the Fas ligand (Wiley et al., supra). It has also been shown that TRAIL activates apoptosis rapidly, within a time frame that is similar to death signaling by Fas/Apo-1L, but much faster than TNF-induced apoptosis. S. A. Marsters et al., Current Biology 6:750-752 (1996). The inability of TRAIL to bind TNFR-1, Fas, or the recently identified DR3, indicates that TRAIL may interact with a unique receptor(s). Several unique receptors for TRAIL have already been identified. In co-pending U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/035,722, DR4, a novel death domain containing receptor for TRAIL, was disclosed. See, Pan et al., Science 276, 111-113 (April 1997). The TR5 receptor, the subject of co-pending U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/035,496, has now been shown to bind TRAIL. Subsequently, it was predicted that the TR10 receptor would also bind TRAIL, owing to sequence homology with DR4.
The effects of TNF family ligands and TNF family receptors are varied and influence numerous functions, both normal and abnormal, in the biological processes of the mammalian system. There is a clear need, therefore, for identification and characterization of such receptors and ligands that influence biological activity, both normally and in disease states. In particular, there is a need to isolate and characterize additional novel receptors that bind to or antagonize TRAIL.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver, and to a lesser extent in activated neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer; hematopoietic, developmental, and hepatic disorders and disease. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly for the immune system and for cancers such as melanomas and ovarian cancers, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., bile, lymph, serum, plasma, amniotic fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:167 as residues: Arg-5 to Tyr-21, Arg-40 to Pro-46, Glu-65 to Gly-77, Pro-80 to Gly-109.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver and neutrophils, combined with the homology to the siliencer of death domain and CAI resistance proteins indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for detection, treatment, and/or prevention of cancers, particularly those resistant to the anti-cancer compound, carboxyamido-triazole. Likewise, elevated expression in fetal liver and neutrophils indicates a potential role in the proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic lineages.
Similarly, the tissue distribution indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g., hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). In addition the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma.
Moreover, the expression within fetal tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions.
Thus this protein may also be involved in the modulation of apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. The protein may be beneficial in protecting cells or tissues from initiating the pathway to apoptosis, which would provide tremendous therapeutic benefit to degenerative conditions, particularly in the developing embryo and diseased tissues and cells, and in autoimmune diseases, for example. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:71 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1252 of SEQ ID NO:71, b is an integer of 15 to 1266, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:71, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 62
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: IRHEYPVLIQFSVSYRKSFIFCLPE (SEQ ID NO:314). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory and immune or hematopoietic diseases and disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for diagnosis and treatment of inflamatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, inflamatory bowel disease, sepsis and autoimmune disorders. In addition, it may also represent a secreted factor that influences the differentiation or behavior of other blood cells, or that recruits hematopoietic cells to sites of injury. Similarly, the tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages.
The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:72 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 471 of SEQ ID NO:72, b is an integer of 15 to 485, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:72, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 63
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:73 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 625 of SEQ ID NO:73, b is an integer of 15 to 639, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:73, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 64
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:170 as residues: Ala-14 to Lys-19, Gln-67 to Trp-79, Pro-100 to Pro-110, Thr-126 to Arg-132.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:74 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 518 of SEQ ID NO:74, b is an integer of 15 to 532, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:74, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 65
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human diaphanous protein which is thought to regulate cytokinesis in meiosis and mitosis within various cell types and would likely be useful for regulating cellular division, particularly in treating cancer or other disorders involving proliferating cells or tissues (See Genebank Accession No. P48608). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ADVELVDPXGCRNSARAPARKKEWHSWAWPRIRVIRARESLGS (SEQ ID NO:315). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in dendritic cells, and to a lesser extent, in IL-4 induced endothelial cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, endothelial, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:171 as residues: Tyr-32 to Ala-39.
The tissue distribution in dendritic cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Alternatively, the homology to a cell-cycle regulatory protein indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, embryonic development involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:75 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 500 of SEQ ID NO:75, b is an integer of 15 to 514, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:75, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 66
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:172 as residues: Ser-46 to Lys-55, Ser-67 to Pro-75.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:76 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 630 of SEQ ID NO:76, b is an integer of 15 to 644, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:76, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 67
This gene is expressed primarily in thymus and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders; T cell lymphoma; inflammatory and immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, amniotic fluid, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:173 as residues: Cys-24 to Asn-31.
The tissue distribution in thymus and neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of inflammatory and immune disorders, particularly rheumatoid arthritis, sepsis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disorder, and autoimmune diseases such as lupus. Likewise, its expression in thymus and neutrophils indicates that it may play a more general role in immune function, immune surveillance, or in the activation or priming of immune cells, such as T cells. It may also be involved in the proliferation, survival, and/or differentiation of blood cell lineagesxe2x80x94for example, in the microenvironment of the thymic stroma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:77 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1185 of SEQ ID NO:77, b is an integer of 15 to 1199, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:77, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 68
When tested against U937 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS (gamma activating sequence) promoter element. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates myeloid cells, or more generally, immune or hematopoietic cells, in addition to other cells or cell-types through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. GAS is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the JAK-STAT pathway. The JAK-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the JAK-S TAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: EFGTSRGPVPLSSTSPMPSRLVIRAHSLLFA (SEQ ID NO:316). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or heamtopoietic diseases and disorders, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:174 as residues: Glu-60 to Lys-66.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils, combined with the detected GAS biological activity, indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for treatment and diagnosis of inflammatory and immune disorders, particularly rheumatoid arthritis, sepsis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disorder, and auto immune diseases such as lupus. Likewise, it may also be involved in influencing the activation of other blood cell lineages, or in the recruitment of hematopoietic cells to specific sites, such as sites of injury or inflammation.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:78 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 646 of SEQ ID NO:78, b is an integer of 15 to 660, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:78, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 69
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to catalase (hydrogen-peroxide:hydrogen-peroxide oxidoreductase) which is known to be involved in the elimination of hydrogen peroxide produced during cellular metabolism. (See Genebank Accession No.gi|984737). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory, immune, or metabolic disorders Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:175 as residues: Thr-36 to Pro-47, Pro-71 to Ser-77, Asn-117 to Lys-127.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Alternatively, the homology to catalase indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the study, detection, treatment, and/or prevention of a variety of metabolic disorders. As elevated levels of peroxide in cells and tissues leads to oxidative damage, largely through the generation of oxide free-radicals, mutations within the catalase gene may lead to the accumulation of cellular mutations over time and could predispose an individual to cancer or other disorder and disease. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:79 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 510 of SEQ ID NO:79, b is an integer of 15 to 524, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:79, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 70
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: IRHERHELVPNSARDF (SEQ ID NO:322) Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:80 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 420 of SEQ ID NO:80, b is an integer of 15 to 434, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:80, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 71
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ATSHCG (SEQ ID NO:323). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and contaminated progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:81 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 721 of SEQ ID NO:81, b is an integer of 15 to 735, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:81, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 72
This gene has homology with galectin, and is a new member of the family of beta-galactoside binding protein, similar to the galaptin (S-lectin) family. Recently, it has been shown that galactin induced apoptosis of T cells and T cell leukaemia cell lines. It is believed that galactins function in growth regulation, immunomodulatory activity, cellxe2x80x94cell and cell-substrate interactions, and induce apoptosis of T cells. Likewise, it is proposed that the translation product of this gene is useful for the study, treatment, detection, and/or prevention of a variety of immune diseases, particularly autoimmune disease, cancer, and inflammatory disease. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: AHGQIEGKALTHDHTAEKWQRQDLNLEPLAPHTSNLNHSPYNTTYVVK (SEQ ID NO:324). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or hematopoietic disorders; fibrosis; inflammation and immune response. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis, and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g., for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g., for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g., for treating wounds, stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g., for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g., for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:82 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 708 of SEQ ID NO:82, b is an integer of 15 to 722, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:82, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 73
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LNSSDCQLA (SEQ ID NO:325). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or immune disorders and diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:179 as residues: Glu-21 to Thr-26.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:83 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 771 of SEQ ID NO:83, b is an integer of 15 to 785, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:83, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 74
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and/or hemopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:180 as residues: Gly-11 to Gly-43.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein is useful in modulating the immune response to proliferative cells and tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:84 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 556 of SEQ ID NO:84, b is an integer of 15 to 570, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:84, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 75
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TPHNLSARRLSGTMYGFFALQLTVLLVHYFFLI (SEQ ID NO:326). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological or hematopoietic disorders, particularly inflammatory conditions, and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as, a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:85 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 891 of SEQ ID NO:85, b is an integer of 15 to 905, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:85, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 76
This gene was shown to have homology to the human IL-15 gene which is known to be play an integral role in immune modulation (See Genebank Accession No. gb|X91233|HSDNAIL15). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: NSARAKMRLSTNLCIILINILIQNVLNFNRKIIFKFLPCA (SEQ ID NO:327). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological or hematopoietic disorders, particularly inflammatory conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:182 as residues: Gln-24 to Ser-31.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils combined with the homology to a conserved immune chemokine indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:86 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 692 of SEQ ID NO:86, b is an integer of 15 to 706, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:86, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 77
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ISLCKRSG @. Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in melanocyte, activated monocyte, spleen and osteosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, integumentary, and/or skeletal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and skeletal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, skeletal, integumentary, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:183 as residues: Val-33 to Gly-42, Val-52 to Thr-57, Glu-65 to Leu-72.
The tissue distribution in activated monocyte and spleen tissues and cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. The expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Alternatively, the expression in melanocyte tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e. wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. Moreover, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show-utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:87 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1530 of SEQ ID NO:87, b is an integer of 15 to 1544, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:87, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 78
This gene is expressed primarily in lung, ovary, spinal cord, and hemangiopericytoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cardiovascular, reproductive, neural, or hematopoietic diseases or disorders, particularly ARDS, fibrosis, polycystic disease, spina bifida, and soft-tissue cancers, for example. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., pulmonary, reproductive, skeletal, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., pulmonary surfactant, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:184 as residues: Ser-6 to Ser-11, Lys-28 to Ser-39.
The tissue distribution in spinal cord tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Alternatively, expression in lung tissue may suggest that the translation product of this gene may be useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of various disorders afflicting the cadiovascular system, particularly lung cancer, emphasema, tracheitis, croup, bronchitis, bronchiolitis, allergies, alveolitis, or cancer. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:88 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 826 of SEQ ID NO:88, b is an integer of 15 to 840, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:88, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 79
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 10. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 10.
This gene is expressed primarily in chronic synovitis, epididymus, and fetal kidney.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, skeletal, reproductive, renal, inflammatory, and developmental diseases and disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and developing tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, skeletal, renal, inflammatory, pulmonary, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, pulmonary surfactant or sputum, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:185 as residues: Pro-25 to Gln-35.
The tissue distribution in chronic synovitis suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders aflicting connective tissues (e.g., arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation) in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid.
Alternatively, expression in fetal kidney indicates that this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:89 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 496 of SEQ ID NO:89, b is an integer of 15 to 510, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:89, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 80
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GSRRHVVGKPGTPCRYRAGIPXVDPRVRSITVIVKMWFLRVVATYGGVER (SEQ ID NO:332). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant brain and ovary.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural or reproductive disorders and diseases, particularly ovarian cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the Reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, reproductive, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in infant brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. In addition the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA).
Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein is useful in the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of reproductive disorders, which include, but are not limited to polycystic disease, infertility, and related endocrine disorders and conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:90 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 724 of SEQ ID NO:90, b is an integer of 15 to 738, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:90, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 81
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: IFSCDSIAIIQIKHLAFP (SEQ ID NO:333). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate cancer.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, prostate cancer, and other reproductive disorders and diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the prostate, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, prostate, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:187 as residues: Pro-25 to Pro-30.
The tissue distribution in prostate tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders, particularly prostate cancer and disorders and conditions afflicting the male reproductive system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:91 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 492 of SEQ ID NO:91, b is an integer of 15 to 506, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:91, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 82
The translation product of this gene was found to have homology to the conserved human nitrilase homolog 1 (See Genbank Accession No. gi|3242978 (AF069984)) which is thought to play the role of a tumor suppressor, and may be useful in the modulation of cellular proliferation (See, for example, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA Jul. 21, 1998;95(15):8744-9, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein). Such activities are known in the art and described elsewhere herein. Moreover, the translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the conserved Saccharomyces cerevisiae protein YJL126w which is thought to be important in the decarbamylation of N-carbamoyl-D-alpha aminoacids (See Genebank Accession No.gi|1008324). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal heart, brain, emangiopericytoma, human adrenal gland tumor, and B cell lymphoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, neural, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly emangiopericytoma, adrenal gland tumor, B cell lymphoma. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune, heart, brain, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, developing, reproductive, neural, endocrine, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:188 as residues: Cys-2 to Pro-9, His-89 to Gly-96.
The tissue distribution in B cell lymphoma indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells.
This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Alternatively, expression in the brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, soft-tissue cancers, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. The protein is also useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of endocrine and metabolic disorders, particularly lethargy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:92 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1189 of SEQ ID NO:92, b is an integer of 15 to 1203, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:92, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 83
When tested against PC12 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the EGR1 (early growth response gene 1) pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates sensory neuron cells, or more generally, neural cells and tissues, in addition to other cells or cell-types, through the EGR1 signal transduction pathway. EGR1 is a separate signal transduction pathway from JAK-STAT, genes containing the EGR1 promoter are induced in various tissues and cell types upon activation, leading the cells to undergo differentiation and proliferation. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LSAGNHDT (SEQ ID NO:338). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders and diseases, particularly immunodeficiencies such as AIDS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product combined with its observed utility as an activator for the early growth response promoter (EGR1) indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:93 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 696 of SEQ ID NO:93, b is an integer of 15 to 710, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:93, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 84
The translation product of this gene was found to have homology to the conserved ATP(GTP)-binding protein which is thought to be important in development (See Genbank Accession No.gnl|PID|e1321523 (AJ010842)). When tested against PC12 cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the EGR1 (early growth response gene 1) pathway. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates sensory neuron cells, or more generally, neural cells and tissues, in addition to other cells or cell-types, through the EGR1 signal transduction pathway. EGR1 is a separate signal transduction pathway from JAK-STAT, genes containing the EGR1 promoter are induced in various tissues and cell types upon activation, leading the cells to undergo differentiation and proliferation. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in T cells and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:190 as residues: Ser-10 to Lys-15, Gly-25 to Asp-30, Phe-47 to Ser-52, Phe-66 to Tyr-75, Lys-89 to Thr-101.
The tissue distribution in T cells and neutrophils, combined with its observed activity as an activator of the early growth response promoter and homology to a conserved ATP(GTP)-binding protein indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product indicates the protein may play a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g., by boosting immune responses).
Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:94 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1736 of SEQ ID NO:94, b is an integer of 15 to 1750, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:94, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 85
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 12. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 12.
This gene is expressed primarily in spinal cord, and infant brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural and/or developmental disorders and diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central and peripheral nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, amniotic fluid, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:191 as residues: Thr-14 to Thr-21.
The tissue distribution in spinal cord and infant brain indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and preception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Expression within fetal tissue indicates this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Dysregulation of apoptosis can result in inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of some cancers, or in failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders, such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). Therefore, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are useful in treating, detecting, and/or preventing said disorders and conditions, in addition to other types of degenerative conditions. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:95 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 592 of SEQ ID NO:95, b is an integer of 15 to 606, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:95, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 86
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human TFIIE transcription factor subunit, which is known to be essential for the recruitment of TFIIH to the transcriptional initiating complex, and for the stimulation of the C-terminal domain kinase of RNA polymerase II, in addition to promoter clearance by RNA polymerase II (See Genebank Accession No. P29083). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain tissue, such as the striatum.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:192 as residues: Ile-17 to Asn-22.
The tissue distribution in brain striatum tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:96 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 603 of SEQ ID NO:96, b is an integer of 15 to 617, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:96, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 87
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the Sus scrofa apolipoprotein C-III, which is the principal protein component of plasma high-density lipoprotein (HDL), an activator of lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferase exchanges between triglyceride-rich lipoproteins and HDL, and inhibits the lipolysis and uptake of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins (See Genebank Accession No.gb|M84133|PIGAC3A). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in smooth muscle cells, whole week old embryo, cerebellum, and Soares infant brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, vascular, developing, and neural disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central and peripheral nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developing, vascular, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:193 as residues: Pro-42 to Thr-52, Arg-58 to Ser-78.
The tissue distribution in cerebellum and infant brain tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Alternatively, expression in smooth muscle, in addition to its homology to a conserved lipoprotein, may suggest that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection, treatment, and/or prevention of a variety of cardiovascular and metabolic disorders, particularly atherosclerosis, as well as conditions and pathologies of the cardiovascular system, such as heart disease, restenosis, atherosclerosis, stoke, angina, thrombosis, and wound healing. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:97 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 620 of SEQ ID NO:97, b is an integer of 15 to 634, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:97, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 88
This gene is expressed primarily in stomach cancer tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal disorders, particularly stomach ulcers and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the digestive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., gastrointestinal, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:194 as residues: Thr-26 to Gly-37, Pro-43 to Lys-49.
The tissue distribution in stomach cancer tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the diagnosis, treatment, and/or prevention of various gastrointesinal disorders and afflications, particularly stomach cancer and ulcers. The tissue distribution further indicates that the translation product of this gene is useful for the detection and/or treatment of cancers of other tissues where expression has been observed. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:98 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 498 of SEQ ID NO:98, b is an integer of 15 to 512, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:98, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 89
The translation product of this gene was shown to have homology to the human KIAA0130 protein which is known to be related to a mouse genetic suppressor element which may implicate this gene as playing an integral role in development or the regulation of cellular proliferation (See Genebank Accession No. gnl|PID|d1010121). The translation product of this gene also shares sequence homology with thyroid hormone receptor-associated protein 100 (TRAP 100). TRAP100 contain an LXXLL domain found in other nuclear receptor-interacting proteins, and appears to reside in a single complex with other TRAPs (in the absence of TR) (See Genbank Accession No. gi|3319292). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed primarily in skin tumor, prostate, and fetal brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, wound healing or neural disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skin and neural systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, integumentary, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in skin tumor tissue indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e. wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. Moreover, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm).
Alternatively, expression in neural tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:99 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 930 of SEQ ID NO:99, b is an integer of 15 to 944, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:99, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 90
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the human, mouse, and S. cerevisiae ubiquitin protein ligase, which is known to be an essential intermediate protein in the poly-ubiquitination of proteins. Disruption of the yeast homolog was shown to result in premature initiation into mitosis which strongly implicates the human homolog as playing an essential role in regulation of cellular divisionxe2x80x94the aberration of which may lead to cancer (See Genebank Accession Nos gi|2708329 (AF038564), gi|2827198 (AF037454), and g2842707). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence:
Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated monocytes, whole brain, osteoclasts, colon, testes, and prostate tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic, skeletal, digestive, or neural disorders, particularly those involving proliferating tissues, such as cancers and tumors. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal system and digestive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, neural, gastrointestinal, or cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in monocytes indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc.
In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Expression of this gene product in monocytes also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Alternatively, expression in neural tissues indicates that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:100 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2337 of SEQ ID NO:100, b is an integer of 15 to 2351, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:100, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Table 1 summarizes the information corresponding to each xe2x80x9cGene No.xe2x80x9d described above. The nucleotide sequence identified as xe2x80x9cNT SEQ ID NO:Xxe2x80x9d was assembled from partially homologous (xe2x80x9coverlappingxe2x80x9d) sequences obtained from the xe2x80x9ccDNA clone IDxe2x80x9d identified in Table 1 and, in some cases, from additional related DNA clones. The overlapping sequences were assembled into a single contiguous sequence of high redundancy (usually three to five overlapping sequences at each nucleotide position), resulting in a final sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X.
The cDNA Clone ID was deposited on the date and given the corresponding deposit number listed in xe2x80x9cATCC Deposit No:Z and Date.xe2x80x9d Some of the deposits contain multiple different clones corresponding to the same gene. xe2x80x9cVectorxe2x80x9d refers to the type of vector contained in the cDNA Clone ID.
xe2x80x9cTotal NT Seq.xe2x80x9d refers to the total number of nucleotides in the contig identified by xe2x80x9cGene No.xe2x80x9d The deposited clone may contain all or most of these sequences, reflected by the nucleotide position indicated as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of Clone Seq.xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2 NT of Clone Seq.xe2x80x9d of SEQ ID NO:X. The nucleotide position of SEQ ID NO:X of the putative start codon (methionine) is identified as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of Start Codon.xe2x80x9d Similarly, the nucleotide position of SEQ ID NO:X of the predicted signal sequence is identified as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of First AA of Signal Pep.xe2x80x9d
The translated amino acid sequence, beginning with the methionine, is identified as xe2x80x9cAA SEQ ID NO:Y,xe2x80x9d although other reading frames can also be easily translated using known molecular biology techniques. The polypeptides produced by these alternative open reading frames are specifically contemplated by the present invention.
The first and last amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the predicted signal peptide is identified as xe2x80x9cFirst AA of Sig Pepxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLast AA of Sig Pep.xe2x80x9d The predicted first amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the secreted portion is identified as xe2x80x9cPredicted First AA of Secreted Portion.xe2x80x9d Finally, the amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the last amino acid in the open reading frame is identified as xe2x80x9cLast AA of ORF.xe2x80x9d
SEQ ID NO:X and the translated SEQ ID NO:Y are sufficiently accurate and otherwise suitable for a variety of uses well known in the art and described further below. For instance, SEQ ID NO:X is useful for designing nucleic acid hybridization probes that will detect nucleic acid sequences contained in SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. These probes will also hybridize to nucleic acid molecules in biological samples, thereby enabling a variety of forensic and diagnostic methods of the invention. Similarly, polypeptides identified from SEQ ID NO:Y may be used to generate antibodies which bind specifically to the secreted proteins encoded by the cDNA clones identified in Table 1.
Nevertheless, DNA sequences generated by sequencing reactions can contain sequencing errors. The errors exist as misidentified nucleotides, or as insertions or deletions of nucleotides in the generated DNA sequence. The erroneously inserted or deleted nucleotides cause frame shifts in the reading frames of the predicted amino acid sequence. In these cases, the predicted amino acid sequence diverges from the actual amino acid sequence, even though the generated DNA sequence may be greater than 99.9% identical to the actual DNA sequence (for example, one base insertion or deletion in an open reading frame of over 1000 bases).
Accordingly, for those applications requiring precision in the nucleotide sequence or the amino acid sequence, the present invention provides not only the generated nucleotide sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X and the predicted translated amino acid sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:Y, but also a sample of plasmid DNA containing a human cDNA of the invention deposited with the ATCC, as set forth in Table 1. The nucleotide sequence of each deposited clone can readily be determined by sequencing the deposited clone in accordance with known methods. The predicted amino acid sequence can then be verified from such deposits. Moreover, the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by a particular clone can also be directly determined by peptide sequencing or by expressing the protein in a suitable host cell containing the deposited human cDNA, collecting the protein, and determining its sequence.
The present invention also relates to the genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO:X, SEQ ID NO:Y, or the deposited clone. The corresponding gene can be isolated in accordance with known methods using the sequence information disclosed herein. Such methods include preparing probes or primers from the disclosed sequence and identifying or amplifying the corresponding gene from appropriate sources of genomic material.
Also provided in the present invention are species homologs. Species homologs may be isolated and identified by making suitable probes or primers from the sequences provided herein and screening a suitable nucleic acid source for the desired homologue.
The polypeptides of the invention can be prepared in any suitable manner. Such polypeptides include isolated naturally occurring polypeptides, recombinantly produced polypeptides, synthetically produced polypeptides, or polypeptides produced by a combination of these methods. Means for preparing such polypeptides are well understood in the art.
The polypeptides may be in the form of the secreted protein, including the mature form, or may be a part of a larger protein, such as a fusion protein (see below). It is often advantageous to include an additional amino acid sequence which contains secretory or leader sequences, pro-sequences, sequences which aid in purification, such as multiple histidine residues, or an additional sequence for stability during recombinant production.
The polypeptides of the present invention are preferably provided in an isolated form, and preferably are substantially purified. A recombinantly produced version of a polypeptide, including the secreted polypeptide, can be substantially purified by the one-step method described in Smith and Johnson, Gene 67:31-40 (1988). Polypeptides of the invention also can be purified from natural or recombinant sources using antibodies of the invention raised against the secreted protein in methods which are well known in the art.
Signal Sequences
Methods for predicting whether a protein has a signal sequence, as well as the cleavage point for that sequence, are available. For instance, the method of McGeoch, Virus Res. 3:271-286 (1985), uses the information from a short N-terminal charged region and a subsequent uncharged region of the complete (uncleaved) protein. The method of von Heinje, Nucleic Acids Res. 14:4683-4690 (1986) uses the information from the residues surrounding the cleavage site, typically residues xe2x88x9213 to +2, where +1 indicates the amino terminus of the secreted protein. The accuracy of predicting the cleavage points of known mammalian secretory proteins for each of these methods is in the range of 75-80%. (von Heinje, supra.) However, the two methods do not always produce the same predicted cleavage point(s) for a given protein.
In the present case, the deduced amino acid sequence of the secreted polypeptide was analyzed by a computer program called SignalP (Henrik Nielsen et al., Protein Engineering 10:1-6 (1997)), which predicts the cellular location of a protein based on the amino acid sequence. As part of this computational prediction of localization, the methods of McGeoch and von Heinje are incorporated. The analysis of the amino acid sequences of the secreted proteins described herein by this program provided the results shown in Table 1.
As one of ordinary skill would appreciate, however, cleavage sites sometimes vary from organism to organism and cannot be predicted with absolute certainty. Accordingly, the present invention provides secreted polypeptides having a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:Y which have an N-terminus beginning within 5 residues (i.e., + or xe2x88x925 residues) of the predicted cleavage point. Similarly, it is also recognized that in some cases, cleavage of the signal sequence from a secreted protein is not entirely uniform, resulting in more than one secreted species. These polypeptides, and the polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, are contemplated by the present invention.
Moreover, the signal sequence identified by the above analysis may not necessarily predict the naturally occurring signal sequence. For example, the naturally occurring signal sequence may be further upstream from the predicted signal sequence. However, it is likely that the predicted signal sequence will be capable of directing the secreted protein to the ER. These polypeptides, and the polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, are contemplated by the present invention.
Polynucleotide and Polypeptide Variants
xe2x80x9cVariantxe2x80x9d refers to a polynucleotide or polypeptide differing from the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention, but retaining essential properties thereof. Generally, variants are overall closely similar, and, in many regions, identical to the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention.
By a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a reference nucleotide sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the nucleotide sequence of the polynucleotide is identical to the reference sequence except that the polynucleotide sequence may include up to five point mutations per each 100 nucleotides of the reference nucleotide sequence encoding the polypeptide. In other words, to obtain a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 95% identical to a reference nucleotide sequence, up to 5% of the nucleotides in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another nucleotide, or a number of nucleotides up to 5% of the total nucleotides in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. The query sequence may be an entire sequence shown in Table 1, the ORF (open reading frame), or any fragment specified as described herein.
As a practical matter, whether any particular nucleic acid molecule or polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to a nucleotide sequence of the presence invention can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determing the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al. (Comp. App. Biosci. (1990) 6:237-245). In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are both DNA sequences. An RNA sequence can be compared by converting U""s to T""s. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB alignment of DNA sequences to calculate percent identiy are: Matrix=Unitary, k-tuple=4, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=30, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty 0.05, Window Size=500 or the lenght of the subject nucleotide sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence because of 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 deletions, not because of internal deletions, a manual correction must be made to the results. This is because the FASTDB program does not account for 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 truncations of the subject sequence when calculating percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 ends, relative to the the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of bases of the query sequence that are 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a nucleotide is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This corrected score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only bases outside the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 bases of the subject sequence, as displayed by the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are calculated for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score.
For example, a 90 base subject sequence is aligned to a 100 base query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletions occur at the 5xe2x80x2 end of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not show a matched/alignment of the first 10 bases at 5xe2x80x2 end. The 10 unpaired bases represent 10% of the sequence (number of bases at the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends not matched/total number of bases in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 bases were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 base subject sequence is compared with a 100 base query sequence. This time the deletions are internal deletions so that there are no bases on the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only bases 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence are manually corrected for. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
By a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a query amino acid sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the amino acid sequence of the subject polypeptide is identical to the query sequence except that the subject polypeptide sequence may include up to five amino acid alterations per each 100 amino acids of the query amino acid sequence. In other words, to obtain a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a query amino acid sequence, up to 5% of the amino acid residues in the subject sequence may be inserted, deleted, (indels) or substituted with another amino acid. These alterations of the reference sequence may occur at the amino or carboxy terminal positions of the reference amino acid sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among residues in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence.
As a practical matter, whether any particular polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to, for instance, the amino acid sequences shown in Table 1 or to the amino acid sequence encoded by deposited DNA clone can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determing the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al. (Comp. App. Biosci. (1990) 6:237-245). In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are either both nucleotide sequences or both amino acid sequences. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB amino acid alignment are: Matrix=PAM 0, k-tuple=2, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=20, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Window Size=sequence length, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty=0.05, Window Size=500 or the length of the subject amino acid sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence due to N- or C-terminal deletions, not because of internal deletions, a manual correction must be made to the results. This is becuase the FASTDB program does not account for N- and C-terminal truncations of the subject sequence when calculating global percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the N- and C-termini, relative to the the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of residues of the query sequence that are N- and C-terminal of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with a corresponding subject residue, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a residue is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This final percent identity score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only residues to the N- and C-termini of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are considered for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score. That is, only query residue positions outside the farthest N- and C-terminal residues of the subject sequence.
For example, a 90 amino acid residue subject sequence is aligned with a 100 residue query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletion occurs at the N-terminus of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not show a matching/alignment of the first 10 residues at the N-terminus. The 10 unpaired residues represent 10% of the sequence (number of residues at the N- and C-termini not matched/total number of residues in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 residues were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 residue subject sequence is compared with a 100 residue query sequence. This time the deletions are internal deletions so there are no residues at the N- or C-termini of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only residue positions outside the N- and C-terminal ends of the subject sequence, as displayed in the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence are manually corrected for. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
The variants may contain alterations in the coding regions, non-coding regions, or both. Especially preferred are polynucleotide variants containing alterations which produce silent substitutions, additions, or deletions, but do not alter the properties or activities of the encoded polypeptide. Nucleotide variants produced by silent substitutions due to the degeneracy of the genetic code are preferred. Moreover, variants in which 5-10, 1-5, or 1-2 amino acids are substituted, deleted, or added in any combination are also preferred. Polynucleotide variants can be produced for a variety of reasons, e.g., to optimize codon expression for a particular host (change codons in the human mRNA to those preferred by a bacterial host such as E. coli).
Naturally occurring variants are called xe2x80x9callelic variants,xe2x80x9d and refer to one of several alternate forms of a gene occupying a given locus on a chromosome of an organism. (Genes II, Lewin, B., ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York (1985).) These allelic variants can vary at either the polynucleotide and/or polypeptide level. Alternatively, non-naturally occurring variants may be produced by mutagenesis techniques or by direct synthesis.
Using known methods of protein engineering and recombinant DNA technology, variants may be generated to improve or alter the characteristics of the polypeptides of the present invention. For instance, one or more amino acids can be deleted from the N-terminus or C-terminus of the secreted protein without substantial loss of biological function. The authors of Ron et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268: 2984-2988 (1993), reported variant KGF proteins having heparin binding activity even after deleting 3, 8, or 27 amino-terminal amino acid residues. Similarly, Interferon gamma exhibited up to ten times higher activity after deleting 8-10 amino acid residues from the carboxy terminus of this protein. (Dobeli et al., J. Biotechnology 7:199-216 (1988).)
Moreover, ample evidence demonstrates that variants often retain a biological activity similar to that of the naturally occurring protein. For example, Gayle and coworkers (J. Biol. Chem 268:22105-22111 (1993)) conducted extensive mutational analysis of human cytokine IL-1a. They used random mutagenesis to generate over 3,500 individual IL-1a mutants that averaged 2.5 amino acid changes per variant over the entire length of the molecule. Multiple mutations were examined at every possible amino acid position. The investigators found that xe2x80x9c[m]ost of the molecule could be altered with little effect on either [binding or biological activity].xe2x80x9d (See, Abstract.) In fact, only 23 unique amino acid sequences, out of more than 3,500 nucleotide sequences examined, produced a protein that significantly differed in activity from wild-type.
Furthermore, even if deleting one or more amino acids from the N-terminus or C-terminus of a polypeptide results in modification or loss of one or more biological functions, other biological activities may still be retained. For example, the ability of a deletion variant to induce and/or to bind antibodies which recognize the secreted form will likely be retained when less than the majority of the residues of the secreted form are removed from the N-terminus or C-terminus. Whether a particular polypeptide lacking N- or C-terminal residues of a protein retains such immunogenic activities can readily be determined by routine methods described herein and otherwise known in the art.
Thus, the invention further includes polypeptide variants which show substantial biological activity. Such variants include deletions, insertions, inversions, repeats, and substitutions selected according to general rules known in the art so as have little effect on activity. For example, guidance concerning how to make phenotypically silent amino acid substitutions is provided in Bowie, J. U. et al., Science 247:1306-1310 (1990), wherein the authors indicate that there are two main strategies for studying the tolerance of an amino acid sequence to change.
The first strategy exploits the tolerance of amino acid substitutions by natural selection during the process of evolution. By comparing amino acid sequences in different species, conserved amino acids can be identified. These conserved amino acids are likely important for protein function. In contrast, the amino acid positions where substitutions have been tolerated by natural selection indicates that these positions are not critical for protein function. Thus, positions tolerating amino acid substitution could be modified while still maintaining biological activity of the protein.
The second strategy uses genetic engineering to introduce amino acid changes at specific positions of a cloned gene to identify regions critical for protein function. For example, site directed mutagenesis or alanine-scanning mutagenesis (introduction of single alanine mutations at every residue in the molecule) can be used. (Cunningham and Wells, Science 244:1081-1085 (1989).) The resulting mutant molecules can then be tested for biological activity.
As the authors state, these two strategies have revealed that proteins are surprisingly tolerant of amino acid substitutions. The authors further indicate which amino acid changes are likely to be permissive at certain amino acid positions in the protein. For example, most buried (within the tertiary structure of the protein) amino acid residues require nonpolar side chains, whereas few features of surface side chains are generally conserved. Moreover, tolerated conservative amino acid substitutions involve replacement of the aliphatic or hydrophobic amino acids Ala, Val, Leu and Ile; replacement of the hydroxyl residues Ser and Thr; replacement of the acidic residues Asp and Glu; replacement of the amide residues Asn and Gln, replacement of the basic residues Lys, Arg, and His; replacement of the aromatic residues Phe, Tyr, and Trp, and replacement of the small-sized amino acids Ala, Ser, Thr, Met, and Gly.
Besides conservative amino acid substitution, variants of the present invention include (i) substitutions with one or more of the non-conserved amino acid residues, where the substituted amino acid residues may or may not be one encoded by the genetic code, or (ii) substitution with one or more of amino acid residues having a substituent group, or (iii) fusion of the mature polypeptide with another compound, such as a compound to increase the stability and/or solubility of the polypeptide (for example, polyethylene glycol), or (iv) fusion of the polypeptide with additional amino acids, such as an IgG Fc fusion region peptide, or leader or secretory sequence, or a sequence facilitating purification. Such variant polypeptides are deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
For example, polypeptide variants containing amino acid substitutions of charged amino acids with other charged or neutral amino acids may produce proteins with improved characteristics, such as less aggregation. Aggregation of pharmaceutical formulations both reduces activity and increases clearance due to the aggregate""s immunogenic activity. (Pinckard et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 2:331-340 (1967); Robbins et al., Diabetes 36: 838-845 (1987); Cleland et al., Crit. Rev. Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10:307-377 (1993).)
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a polypeptide which comprises the amino acid sequence of the present invention having an amino acid sequence which contains at least one amino acid substitution, but not more than 50 amino acid substitutions, even more preferably, not more than 40 amino acid substitutions, still more preferably, not more than 30 amino acid substitutions, and still even more preferably, not more than 20 amino acid substitutions. Of course, in order of ever-increasing preference, it is highly preferable for a polypeptide to have an amino acid sequence which comprises the amino acid sequence of the present invention, which contains at least one, but not more than 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 or 1 amino acid substitutions. In specific embodiments, the number of additions, substitutions, and/or deletions in the amino acid sequence of the present invention or fragments thereof (e.g., the mature form and/or other fragments described herein), is 1-5, 5-10, 5-25, 5-50, 10-50 or 50-150, conservative amino acid substitutions are preferable.
Polynucleotide and Polypeptide Fragments
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide fragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a short polynucleotide having a nucleic acid sequence contained in the deposited clone or shown in SEQ ID NO:X. The short nucleotide fragments are preferably at least about 15 nt, and more preferably at least about 20 nt, still more preferably at least about 30 nt, and even more preferably, at least about 40 nt in length. A fragment xe2x80x9cat least 20 nt in length,xe2x80x9d for example, is intended to include 20 or more contiguous bases from the cDNA sequence contained in the deposited clone or the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:X. These nucleotide fragments are useful as diagnostic probes and primers as discussed herein. Of course, larger fragments (e.g., 50, 150, 500, 600, 2000 nucleotides) are preferred.
Moreover, representative examples of polynucleotide fragments of the invention, include, for example, fragments having a sequence from about nucleotide number 1-50, 51-100, 101-150, 151-200, 201-250, 251-300, 301-350, 351-400, 401-450, 451-500, 501-550, 551-600, 651-700, 701-750, 751-800, 800-850, 851-900, 901-950, 951-1000, 1001-1050, 1051-1100, 1101-1150, 1151-1200, 1201-1250, 1251-1300, 1301-1350, 1351-1400, 1401-1450, 1451-1500, 1501-1550, 1551-1600, 1601-1650, 1651-1700, 1701-1750, 1751-1800, 1801-1850, 1851-1900, 1901-1950, 1951-2000, or 2001 to the end of SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. In this context xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d includes the particularly recited ranges, larger or smaller by several (5, 4, 3, 2, or 1) nucleotides, at either terminus or at both termini. Preferably, these fragments encode a polypeptide which has biological activity. More preferably, these polynucleotides can be used as probes or primers as discussed herein.
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpolypeptide fragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a short amino acid sequence contained in SEQ ID NO:Y or encoded by the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. Protein fragments may be xe2x80x9cfree-standing,xe2x80x9d or comprised within a larger polypeptide of which the fragment forms a part or region, most preferably as a single continuous region. Representative examples of polypeptide fragments of the invention, include, for example, fragments from about amino acid number 1-20, 21-40, 41-60, 61-80, 81-100, 102-120, 121-140, 141-160, or 161 to the end of the coding region. Moreover, polypeptide fragments can be about 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, or 150 amino acids in length. In this context xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d includes the particularly recited ranges, larger or smaller by several (5, 4, 3, 2, or 1) amino acids, at either extreme or at both extremes.
Preferred polypeptide fragments include the secreted protein as well as the mature form. Further preferred polypeptide fragments include the secreted protein or the mature form having a continuous series of deleted residues from the amino or the carboxy terminus, or both. For example, any number of amino acids, ranging from 1-60, can be deleted from the amino terminus of either the secreted polypeptide or the mature form. Similarly, any number of amino acids, ranging from 1-30, can be deleted from the carboxy terminus of the secreted protein or mature form. Furthermore, any combination of the above amino and carboxy terminus deletions are preferred. Similarly, polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments are also preferred.
Also preferred are polypeptide and polynucleotide fragments characterized by structural or functional domains, such as fragments that comprise alpha-helix and alpha-helix forming regions, beta-sheet and beta-sheet-forming regions, turn and turn-forming regions, coil and coil-forming regions, hydrophilic regions, hydrophobic regions, alpha amphipathic regions, beta amphipathic regions, flexible regions, surface-forming regions, substrate binding region, and high antigenic index regions. Polypeptide fragments of SEQ ID NO:Y falling within conserved domains are specifically contemplated by the present invention. Moreover, polynucleotide fragments encoding these domains are also contemplated.
Other preferred fragments are biologically active fragments. Biologically active fragments are those exhibiting activity similar, but not necessarily identical, to an activity of the polypeptide of the present invention. The biological activity of the fragments may include an improved desired activity, or a decreased undesirable activity.
Epitopes and Antibodies
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cepitopesxe2x80x9d refer to polypeptide fragments having antigenic or immunogenic activity in an animal, especially in a human. A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a polypeptide fragment comprising an epitope, as well as the polynucleotide encoding this fragment. A region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind is defined as an xe2x80x9cantigenic epitope.xe2x80x9d In contrast, an xe2x80x9cimmunogenic epitopexe2x80x9d is defined as a part of a protein that elicits an antibody response. (See, for instance, Geysen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3998-4002 (1983).)
Fragments which function as epitopes may be produced by any conventional means. (See, e.g., Houghten, R. A., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5131-5135 (1985) further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,211.)
In the present invention, antigenic epitopes preferably contain a sequence of at least seven, more preferably at least nine, and most preferably between about 15 to about 30 amino acids. Antigenic epitopes are useful to raise antibodies, including monoclonal antibodies, that specifically bind the epitope. (See, for instance, Wilson et al., Cell 37:767-778 (1984); Sutcliffe, J. G. et al., Science 219:660-666 (1983).)
Similarly, immunogenic epitopes can be used to induce antibodies according to methods well known in the art. (See, for instance, Sutcliffe et al., supra; Wilson et al., supra; Chow, M. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:910-914; and Bittle, F. J. et al., J. Gen. Virol. 66:2347-2354 (1985).) A preferred immunogenic epitope includes the secreted protein. The immunogenic epitopes may be presented together with a carrier protein, such as an albumin, to an animal system (such as rabbit or mouse) or, if it is long enough (at least about 25 amino acids), without a carrier. However, immunogenic epitopes comprising as few as 8 to 10 amino acids have been shown to be sufficient to raise antibodies capable of binding to, at the very least, linear epitopes in a denatured polypeptide (e.g., in Western blotting.)
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d (Ab) or xe2x80x9cmonoclonal antibodyxe2x80x9d (Mab) is meant to include intact molecules as well as antibody fragments (such as, for example, Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments) which are capable of specifically binding to protein. Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments lack the Fc fragment of intact antibody, clear more rapidly from the circulation, and may have less non-specific tissue binding than an intact antibody. (Wahl et al., J. Nucl. Med. 24:316-325 (1983).) Thus, these fragments are preferred, as well as the products of a FAB or other immunoglobulin expression library. Moreover, antibodies of the present invention include chimeric, single chain, and humanized antibodies.
Fusion Proteins
Any polypeptide of the present invention can be used to generate fusion proteins. For example, the polypeptide of the present invention, when fused to a second protein, can be used as an antigenic tag. Antibodies raised against the polypeptide of the present invention can be used to indirectly detect the second protein by binding to the polypeptide. Moreover, because secreted proteins target cellular locations based on trafficking signals, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used as targeting molecules once fused to other proteins.
Examples of domains that can be fused to polypeptides of the present invention include not only heterologous signal sequences, but also other heterologous functional regions. The fusion does not necessarily need to be direct, but may occur through linker sequences.
Moreover, fusion proteins may also be engineered to improve characteristics of the polypeptide of the present invention. For instance, a region of additional amino acids, particularly charged amino acids, may be added to the N-terminus of the polypeptide to improve stability and persistence during purification from the host cell or subsequent handling and storage. Also, peptide moieties may be added to the polypeptide to facilitate purification. Such regions may be removed prior to final preparation of the polypeptide. The addition of peptide moieties to facilitate handling of polypeptides are familiar and routine techniques in the art.
Moreover, polypeptides of the present invention, including fragments, and specifically epitopes, can be combined with parts of the constant domain of immunoglobulins (IgG), resulting in chimeric polypeptides. These fusion proteins facilitate purification and show an increased half-life in vivo. One reported example describes chimeric proteins consisting of the first two domains of the human CD4-polypeptide and various domains of the constant regions of the heavy or light chains of mammalian immunoglobulins. (EP A 394,827; Traunecker et al., Nature 331:84-86 (1988).) Fusion proteins having disulfide-linked dimeric structures (due to the IgG) can also be more efficient in binding and neutralizing other molecules, than the monomeric secreted protein or protein fragment alone. (Fountoulakis et al., J. Biochem. 270:3958-3964 (1995).)
Similarly, EP-A-O 464 533 (Canadian counterpart 2045869) discloses fusion proteins comprising various portions of constant region of immunoglobulin molecules together with another human protein or part thereof. In many cases, the Fc part in a fusion protein is beneficial in therapy and diagnosis, and thus can result in, for example, improved pharmacokinetic properties. (EP-A 0232 262.) Alternatively, deleting the Fc part after the fusion protein has been expressed, detected, and purified, would be desired. For example, the Fc portion may hinder therapy and diagnosis if the fusion protein is used as an antigen for immunizations. In drug discovery, for example, human proteins, such as hIL-5, have been fused with Fc portions for the purpose of high-throughput screening assays to identify antagonists of hIL-5. (See, D. Bennett et al., J. Molecular Recognition 8:52-58 (1995); K. Johanson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:9459-9471 (1995).)
Moreover, the polypeptides of the present invention can be fused to marker sequences, such as a peptide which facilitates purification of the fused polypeptide. In preferred embodiments, the marker amino acid sequence is a hexa-histidine peptide, such as the tag provided in a pQE vector (QIAGEN, Inc., 9259 Eton Avenue, Chatsworth, Calif., 91311), among others, many of which are commercially available. As described in Gentz et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:821-824 (1989), for instance, hexa-histidine provides for convenient purification of the fusion protein. Another peptide tag useful for purification, the xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d tag, corresponds to an epitope derived from the influenza hemagglutinin protein. (Wilson et al., Cell 37:767 (1984).)
Thus, any of these above fusions can be engineered using the polynucleotides or the polypeptides of the present invention.
Vectors, Host Cells, and Protein Production
The present invention also relates to vectors containing the polynucleotide of the present invention, host cells, and the production of polypeptides by recombinant techniques. The vector may be, for example, a phage, plasmid, viral, or retroviral vector. Retroviral vectors may be replication competent or replication defective. In the latter case, viral propagation generally will occur only in complementing host cells.
The polynucleotides may be joined to a vector containing a selectable marker for propagation in a host. Generally, a plasmid vector is introduced in a precipitate, such as a calcium phosphate precipitate, or in a complex with a charged lipid. If the vector is a virus, it may be packaged in vitro using an appropriate packaging cell line and then transduced into host cells.
The polynucleotide insert should be operatively linked to an appropriate promoter, such as the phage lambda PL promoter, the E. coli lac, trp, phoA and tac promoters, the SV40 early and late promoters and promoters of retroviral LTRs, to name a few. Other suitable promoters will be known to the skilled artisan. The expression constructs will further contain sites for transcription initiation, termination, and, in the transcribed region, a ribosome binding site for translation. The coding portion of the transcripts expressed by the constructs will preferably include a translation initiating codon at the beginning and a termination codon (UAA, UGA or UAG) appropriately positioned at the end of the polypeptide to be translated.
As indicated, the expression vectors will preferably include at least one selectable marker. Such markers include dihydrofolate reductase, G418 or neomycin resistance for eukaryotic cell culture and tetracycline, kanamycin or ampicillin resistance genes for culturing in E. coli and other bacteria. Representative examples of appropriate hosts include, but are not limited to, bacterial cells, such as E. coli, Streptomyces and Salmonella typhimurium cells; fungal cells, such as yeast cells; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9 cells; animal cells such as CHO, COS, 293, and Bowes melanoma cells; and plant cells. Appropriate culture mediums and conditions for the above-described host cells are known in the art.
Among vectors preferred for use in bacteria include pQE70, pQE60 and pQE-9, available from QIAGEN, Inc.; pBluescript vectors, Phagescript vectors, pNH8A, pNH16a, pNH18A, pNH46A, available from Stratagene Cloning Systems, Inc.; and ptrc99a, pKK223-3, pKK233-3, pDR540, pRIT5 available from Pharmacia Biotech, Inc. Among preferred eukaryotic vectors are pWLNEO, pSV2CAT, pOG44, pXT1 and pSG available from Stratagene; and pSVK3, pBPV, pMSG and pSVL available from Pharmacia. Other suitable vectors will be readily apparent to the skilled artisan.
Introduction of the construct into the host cell can be effected by calcium phosphate transfection, DEAE-dextran mediated transfection, cationic lipid-mediated transfection, electroporation, transduction, infection, or other methods. Such methods are described in many standard laboratory manuals, such as Davis et al., Basic Methods In Molecular Biology (1986). It is specifically contemplated that the polypeptides of the present invention may in fact be expressed by a host cell lacking a recombinant vector.
A polypeptide of this invention can be recovered and purified from recombinant cell cultures by well-known methods including ammonium sulfate or ethanol precipitation, acid extraction, anion or cation exchange chromatography, phosphocellulose chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, affinity chromatography, hydroxylapatite chromatography and lectin chromatography. Most preferably, high performance liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) is employed for purification.
Polypeptides of the present invention, and preferably the secreted form, can also be recovered from: products purified from natural sources, including bodily fluids, tissues and cells, whether directly isolated or cultured; products of chemical synthetic procedures; and products produced by recombinant techniques from a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, including, for example, bacterial, yeast, higher plant, insect, and mammalian cells. Depending upon the host employed in a recombinant production procedure, the polypeptides of the present invention may be glycosylated or may be non-glycosylated. In addition, polypeptides of the invention may also include an initial modified methionine residue, in some cases as a result of host-mediated processes. Thus, it is well known in the art that the N-terminal methionine encoded by the translation initiation codon generally is removed with high efficiency from any protein after translation in all eukaryotic cells. While the N-terminal methionine on most proteins also is efficiently removed in most prokaryotes, for some proteins, this prokaryotic removal process is inefficient, depending on the nature of the amino acid to which the N-terminal methionine is covalently linked.
In addition to encompassing host cells containing the vector constructs discussed herein, the invention also encompasses primary, secondary, and immortalized host cells of vertebrate origin, particularly mammalian origin, that have been engineered to delete or replace endogenous genetic material (e.g., coding sequence), and/or to include genetic material (e.g., heterologous polynucleotide sequences) that is operably associated with the polynucleotides of the invention, and which activates, alters, and/or amplifies endogenous polynucleotides. For example, techniques known in the art may be used to operably associate heterologous control regions (e.g., promoter and/or enhancer) and endogenous polynucleotide sequences via homologous recombination (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,670, issued Jun. 24, 1997; International Publication No. WO 96/29411, published Sep. 26, 1996; International Publication No. WO 94/12650, published Aug. 4, 1994; Koller et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:8932-8935 (1989); and Zijlstra et al., Nature 342:435-438 (1989), the disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Uses of the Polynucleotides
Each of the polynucleotides identified herein can be used in numerous ways as reagents. The following description should be considered exemplary and utilizes known techniques.
The polynucleotides of the present invention are useful for chromosome identification. There exists an ongoing need to identify new chromosome markers, since few chromosome marking reagents, based on actual sequence data (repeat polymorphisms), are presently available. Each polynucleotide of the present invention can be used as a chromosome marker.
Briefly, sequences can be mapped to chromosomes by preparing PCR primers (preferably 15-25 bp) from the sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:X. Primers can be selected using computer analysis so that primers do not span more than one predicted exon in the genomic DNA. These primers are then used for PCR screening of somatic cell hybrids containing individual human chromosomes. Only those hybrids containing the human gene corresponding to the SEQ ID NO:X will yield an amplified fragment.
Similarly, somatic hybrids provide a rapid method of PCR mapping the polynucleotides to particular chromosomes. Three or more clones can be assigned per day using a single thermal cycler. Moreover, sublocalization of the polynucleotides can be achieved with panels of specific chromosome fragments. Other gene mapping strategies that can be used include in situ hybridization, prescreening with labeled flow-sorted chromosomes, and preselection by hybridization to construct chromosome specific-cDNA libraries.
Precise chromosomal location of the polynucleotides can also be achieved using fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) of a metaphase chromosomal spread. This technique uses polynucleotides as short as 500 or 600 bases; however, polynucleotides 2,000-4,000 bp are preferred. For a review of this technique, see Verma et al., xe2x80x9cHuman Chromosomes: a Manual of Basic Techniques,xe2x80x9d Pergamon Press, New York (1988).
For chromosome mapping, the polynucleotides can be used individually (to mark a single chromosome or a single site on that chromosome) or in panels (for marking multiple sites and/or multiple chromosomes). Preferred polynucleotides correspond to the noncoding regions of the cDNAs because the coding sequences are more likely conserved within gene families, thus increasing the chance of cross hybridization during chromosomal mapping.
Once a polynucleotide has been mapped to a precise chromosomal location, the physical position of the polynucleotide can be used in linkage analysis. Linkage analysis establishes coinheritance between a chromosomal location and presentation of a particular disease. (Disease mapping data are found, for example, in V. McKusick, Mendelian Inheritance in Man (available on line through Johns Hopkins University Welch Medical Library).) Assuming 1 megabase mapping resolution and one gene per 20 kb, a cDNA precisely localized to a chromosomal region associated with the disease could be one of 50-500 potential causative genes.
Thus, once coinheritance is established, differences in the polynucleotide and the corresponding gene between affected and unaffected individuals can be examined. First, visible structural alterations in the chromosomes, such as deletions or translocations, are examined in chromosome spreads or by PCR. If no structural alterations exist, the presence of point mutations are ascertained. Mutations observed in some or all affected individuals, but not in normal individuals, indicates that the mutation may cause the disease. However, complete sequencing of the polypeptide and the corresponding gene from several normal individuals is required to distinguish the mutation from a polymorphism. If a new polymorphism is identified, this polymorphic polypeptide can be used for further linkage analysis.
Furthermore, increased or decreased expression of the gene in affected individuals as compared to unaffected individuals can be assessed using polynucleotides of the present invention. Any of these alterations (altered expression, chromosomal rearrangement, or mutation) can be used as a diagnostic or prognostic marker.
In addition to the foregoing, a polynucleotide can be used to control gene expression through triple helix formation or antisense DNA or RNA. Both methods rely on binding of the polynucleotide to DNA or RNA. For these techniques, preferred polynucleotides are usually 20 to 40 bases in length and complementary to either the region of the gene involved in transcription (triple helixxe2x80x94see Lee et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 6:3073 (1979); Cooney et al., Science 241:456 (1988); and Dervan et al., Science 251:1360 (1991)) or to the mRNA itself (antisensexe2x80x94Okano, J. Neurochem. 56:560 (1991); Oligodeoxy-nucleotides as Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. (1988).) Triple helix formation optimally results in a shut-off of RNA transcription from DNA, while antisense RNA hybridization blocks translation of an mRNA molecule into polypeptide. Both techniques are effective in model systems, and the information disclosed herein can be used to design antisense or triple helix polynucleotides in an effort to treat disease.
Polynucleotides of the present invention are also useful in gene therapy. One goal of gene therapy is to insert a normal gene into an organism having a defective gene, in an effort to correct the genetic defect. The polynucleotides disclosed in the present invention offer a means of targeting such genetic defects in a highly accurate manner. Another goal is to insert a new gene that was not present in the host genome, thereby producing a new trait in the host cell.
The polynucleotides are also useful for identifying individuals from minute biological samples. The United States military, for example, is considering the use of restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) for identification of its personnel. In this technique, an individual""s genomic DNA is digested with one or more restriction enzymes, and probed on a Southern blot to yield unique bands for identifying personnel. This method does not suffer from the current limitations of xe2x80x9cDog Tagsxe2x80x9d which can be lost, switched, or stolen, making positive identification difficult. The polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as additional DNA markers for RFLP.
The polynucleotides of the present invention can also be used as an alternative to RFLP, by determining the actual base-by-base DNA sequence of selected portions of an individual""s genome. These sequences can be used to prepare PCR primers for amplifying and isolating such selected DNA, which can then be sequenced. Using this technique, individuals can be identified because each individual will have a unique set of DNA sequences. Once an unique ID database is established for an individual, positive identification of that individual, living or dead, can be made from extremely small tissue samples.
Forensic biology also benefits from using DNA-based identification techniques as disclosed herein. DNA sequences taken from very small biological samples such as tissues, e.g., hair or skin, or body fluids, e.g., blood, saliva, semen, etc., can be amplified using PCR. In one prior art technique, gene sequences amplified from polymorphic loci, such as DQa class II HLA gene, are used in forensic biology to identify individuals. (Erlich, H., PCR Technology, Freeman and Co. (1992).) Once these specific polymorphic loci are amplified, they are digested with one or more restriction enzymes, yielding an identifying set of bands on a Southern blot probed with DNA corresponding to the DQa class II HLA gene. Similarly, polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as polymorphic markers for forensic purposes.
There is also a need for reagents capable of identifying the source of a particular tissue. Such need arises, for example, in forensics when presented with tissue of unknown origin. Appropriate reagents can comprise, for example, DNA probes or primers specific to particular tissue prepared from the sequences of the present invention. Panels of such reagents can identify tissue by species and/or by organ type. In a similar fashion, these reagents can be used to screen tissue cultures for contamination.
In the very least, the polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as molecular weight markers on Southern gels, as diagnostic probes for the presence of a specific mRNA in a particular cell type, as a probe to xe2x80x9csubtract-outxe2x80x9d known sequences in the process of discovering novel polynucleotides, for selecting and making oligomers for attachment to a xe2x80x9cgene chipxe2x80x9d or other support, to raise anti-DNA antibodies using DNA immunization techniques, and as an antigen to elicit an immune response.
Uses of the Polypeptides
Each of the polypeptides identified herein can be used in numerous ways. The following description should be considered exemplary and utilizes known techniques.
A polypeptide of the present invention can be used to assay protein levels in a biological sample using antibody-based techniques. For example, protein expression in tissues can be studied with classical immunohistological methods. (Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell. Biol. 101:976-985 (1985); Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell. Biol. 105:3087-3096 (1987).) Other antibody-based methods useful for detecting protein gene expression include immunoassays, such as the enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and the radioimmunoassay (RIA). Suitable antibody assay labels are known in the art and include enzyme labels, such as, glucose oxidase, and radioisotopes, such as iodine (125I, 121I), carbon (14C), sulfur (35S), tritium (3H), indium (112In), and technetium (99mTc), and fluorescent labels, such as fluorescein and rhodamine, and biotin.
In addition to assaying secreted protein levels in a biological sample, proteins can also be detected in vivo by imaging. Antibody labels or markers for in vivo imaging of protein include those detectable by X-radiography, NMR or ESR. For X-radiography, suitable labels include radioisotopes such as barium or cesium, which emit detectable radiation but are not overtly harmful to the subject. Suitable markers for NMR and ESR include those with a detectable characteristic spin, such as deuterium, which may be incorporated into the antibody by labeling of nutrients for the relevant hybridoma.
A protein-specific antibody or antibody fragment which has been labeled with an appropriate detectable imaging moiety, such as a radioisotope (for example, 131I, 112In, 99mTc), a radio-opaque substance, or a material detectable by nuclear magnetic resonance, is introduced (for example, parenterally, subcutaneously, or intraperitoneally) into the mammal. It will be understood in the art that the size of the subject and the imaging system used will determine the quantity of imaging moiety needed to produce diagnostic images. In the case of a radioisotope moiety, for a human subject, the quantity of radioactivity injected will normally range from about 5 to 20 millicuries of 99mTc. The labeled antibody or antibody fragment will then preferentially accumulate at the location of cells which contain the specific protein. In vivo tumor imaging is described in S. W. Burchiel et al., xe2x80x9cImmunopharmacokinetics of Radiolabeled Antibodies and Their Fragments.xe2x80x9d (Chapter 13 in Tumor Imaging: The Radiochemical Detection of Cancer, S. W. Burchiel and B. A. Rhodes, eds., Masson Publishing Inc. (1982).)
Thus, the invention provides a diagnostic method of a disorder, which involves (a) assaying the expression of a polypeptide of the present invention in cells or body fluid of an individual; (b) comparing the level of gene expression with a standard gene expression level, whereby an increase or decrease in the assayed polypeptide gene expression level compared to the standard expression level is indicative of a disorder.
Moreover, polypeptides of the present invention can be used to treat disease. For example, patients can be administered a polypeptide of the present invention in an effort to replace absent or decreased levels of the polypeptide (e.g., insulin), to supplement absent or decreased levels of a different polypeptide (e.g., hemoglobin S for hemoglobin B), to inhibit the activity of a polypeptide (e.g., an oncogene), to activate the activity of a polypeptide (e.g., by binding to a receptor), to reduce the activity of a membrane bound receptor by competing with it for free ligand (e.g., soluble TNF receptors used in reducing inflammation), or to bring about a desired response (e.g., blood vessel growth).
Similarly, antibodies directed to a polypeptide of the present invention can also be used to treat disease. For example, administration of an antibody directed to a polypeptide of the present invention can bind and reduce overproduction of the polypeptide. Similarly, administration of an antibody can activate the polypeptide, such as by binding to a polypeptide bound to a membrane (receptor).
At the very least, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used as molecular weight markers on SDS-PAGE gels or on molecular sieve gel filtration columns using methods well known to those of skill in the art. Polypeptides can also be used to raise antibodies, which in turn are used to measure protein expression from a recombinant cell, as a way of assessing transformation of the host cell. Moreover, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used to test the following biological activities.
Biological Activities
The polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention can be used in assays to test for one or more biological activities. If these polynucleotides and polypeptides do exhibit activity in a particular assay, it is likely that these molecules may be involved in the diseases associated with the biological activity. Thus, the polynucleotides and polypeptides could be used to treat the associated disease.
Immune Activity
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be useful in treating deficiencies or disorders of the immune system, by activating or inhibiting the proliferation, differentiation, or mobilization (chemotaxis) of immune cells. Immune cells develop through a process called hematopoiesis, producing myeloid (platelets, red blood cells, neutrophils, and macrophages) and lymphoid (B and T lymphocytes) cells from pluripotent stem cells. The etiology of these immune deficiencies or disorders may be genetic, somatic, such as cancer or some autoimmune disorders, acquired (e.g., by chemotherapy or toxins), or infectious. Moreover, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention can be used as a marker or detector of a particular immune system disease or disorder.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may be useful in treating or detecting deficiencies or disorders of hematopoietic cells. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could be used to increase differentiation and proliferation of hematopoietic cells, including the pluripotent stem cells, in an effort to treat those disorders associated with a decrease in certain (or many) types hematopoietic cells. Examples of immunologic deficiency syndromes include, but are not limited to: blood protein disorders (e.g. agammaglobulinemia, dysgammaglobulinemia), ataxia telangiectasia, common variable immunodeficiency, Digeorge Syndrome, HIV infection, HTLV-BLV infection, leukocyte adhesion deficiency syndrome, lymphopenia, phagocyte bactericidal dysfunction, severe combined immunodeficiency (SCIDs), Wiskott-Aldrich Disorder, anemia, thrombocytopenia, or hemoglobinuria.
Moreover, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could also be used to modulate hemostatic (the stopping of bleeding) or thrombolytic activity (clot formation). For example, by increasing hemostatic or thrombolytic activity, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could be used to treat blood coagulation disorders (e.g., afibrinogenemia, factor deficiencies), blood platelet disorders (e.g. thrombocytopenia), or wounds resulting from trauma, surgery, or other causes. Alternatively, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention that can decrease hemostatic or thrombolytic activity could be used to inhibit or dissolve clotting. These molecules could be important in the treatment of heart attacks (infarction), strokes, or scarring.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may also be useful in treating or detecting autoimmune disorders. Many autoimmune disorders result from inappropriate recognition of self as foreign material by immune cells. This inappropriate recognition results in an immune response leading to the destruction of the host tissue. Therefore, the administration of a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention that inhibits an immune response, particularly the proliferation, differentiation, or chemotaxis of T-cells, may be an effective therapy in preventing autoimmune disorders.
Examples of autoimmune disorders that can be treated or detected by the present invention include, but are not limited to: Addison""s Disease, hemolytic anemia, antiphospholipid syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, dermatitis, allergic encephalomyelitis, glomerulonephritis, Goodpasture""s Syndrome, Graves"" Disease, Multiple Sclerosis, Myasthenia Gravis, Neuritis, Ophthalmia, Bullous Pemphigoid, Pemphigus, Polyendocrinopathies, Purpura, Reiter""s Disease, Stiff-Man Syndrome, Autoimmune Thyroiditis, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, Autoimmune Pulmonary Inflammation, Guillain-Barre Syndrome, insulin dependent diabetes mellitis, and autoimmune inflammatory eye disease.
Similarly, allergic reactions and conditions, such as asthma (particularly allergic asthma) or other respiratory problems, may also be treated by a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention. Moreover, these molecules can be used to treat anaphylaxis, hypersensitivity to an antigenic molecule, or blood group incompatibility.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may also be used to treat and/or prevent organ rejection or graft-versus-host disease (GVHD). Organ rejection occurs by host immune cell destruction of the transplanted tissue through an immune response. Similarly, an immune response is also involved in GVHD, but, in this case, the foreign transplanted immune cells destroy the host tissues. The administration of a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention that inhibits an immune response, particularly the proliferation, differentiation, or chemotaxis of T-cells, may be an effective therapy in preventing organ rejection or GVHD.
Similarly, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used to modulate inflammation. For example, the polypeptide or polynucleotide may inhibit the proliferation and differentiation of cells involved in an inflammatory response. These molecules can be used to treat inflammatory conditions, both chronic and acute conditions, including inflammation associated with infection (e.g., septic shock, sepsis, or systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS)), ischemia-reperfusion injury, endotoxin lethality, arthritis, complement-mediated hyperacute rejection, nephritis, cytokine or chemokine induced lung injury, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, or resulting from over production of cytokines (e.g., TNF or IL-1.)
Hyperproliferative Disorders
A polypeptide or polynucleotide can be used to treat or detect hyperproliferative disorders, including neoplasms. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may inhibit the proliferation of the disorder through direct or indirect interactions. Alternatively, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may proliferate other cells which can inhibit the hyperproliferative disorder.
For example, by increasing an immune response, particularly increasing antigenic qualities of the hyperproliferative disorder or by proliferating, differentiating, or mobilizing T-cells, hyperproliferative disorders can be treated. This immune response may be increased by either enhancing an existing immune response, or by initiating a new immune response. Alternatively, decreasing an immune response may also be a method of treating hyperproliferative disorders, such as a chemotherapeutic agent.
Examples of hyperproliferative disorders that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but are not limited to neoplasms located in the: abdomen, bone, breast, digestive system, liver, pancreas, peritoneum, endocrine glands (adrenal, parathyroid, pituitary, testicles, ovary, thymus, thyroid), eye, head and neck, nervous (central and peripheral), lymphatic system, pelvic, skin, soft tissue, spleen, thoracic, and urogenital.
Similarly, other hyperproliferative disorders can also be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention. Examples of such hyperproliferative disorders include, but are not limited to: hypergammaglobulinemia, lymphoproliferative disorders, paraproteinemias, purpura, sarcoidosis, Sezary Syndrome, Waldenstron""s Macroglobulinemia, Gaucher""s Disease, histiocytosis, and any other hyperproliferative disease, besides neoplasia, located in an organ system listed above.
Infectious Disease
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect infectious agents. For example, by increasing the immune response, particularly increasing the proliferation and differentiation of B and/or T cells, infectious diseases may be treated. The immune response may be increased by either enhancing an existing immune response, or by initiating a new immune response. Alternatively, the polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also directly inhibit the infectious agent, without necessarily eliciting an immune response.
Viruses are one example of an infectious agent that can cause disease or symptoms that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention. Examples of viruses, include, but are not limited to the following DNA and RNA viral families: Arbovirus, Adenoviridae, Arenaviridae, Arterivirus, Birnaviridae, Bunyaviridae, Caliciviridae, Circoviridae, Coronaviridae, Flaviviridae, Hepadnaviridae (Hepatitis), Herpesviridae (such as, Cytomegalovirus, Herpes Simplex, Herpes Zoster), Mononegavirus (e.g., Paramyxoviridae, Morbillivirus, Rhabdoviridae), Orthomyxoviridae (e.g., Influenza), Papovaviridae, Parvoviridae, Picornaviridae, Poxviridae (such as Smallpox or Vaccinia), Reoviridae (e.g., Rotavirus), Retroviridae (HTLV-I, HTLV-II, Lentivirus), and Togaviridae (e.g., Rubivirus). Viruses falling within these families can cause a variety of diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: arthritis, bronchiollitis, encephalitis, eye. infections (e.g., conjunctivitis, keratitis), chronic fatigue syndrome, hepatitis (A, B, C, E, Chronic Active, Delta), meningitis, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS), pneumonia, Burkitt""s Lymphoma, chickenpox, hemorrhagic fever, Measles, Mumps, Parainfluenza, Rabies, the common cold, Polio, leukemia, Rubella, sexually transmitted diseases, skin diseases (e.g., Kaposi""s, warts), and viremia. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Similarly, bacterial or fungal agents that can cause disease or symptoms and that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but not limited to, the following Gram-Negative and Gram-positive bacterial families and fungi: Actinomycetales (e.g., Corynebacterium, Mycobacterium, Norcardia), Aspergillosis, Bacillaceae (e.g., Anthrax, Clostridium), Bacteroidaceae, Blastomycosis, Bordetella, Borrelia, Brucellosis, Candidiasis, Campylobacter, Coccidioidomycosis, Cryptococcosis, Dermatocycoses, Enterobacteriaceae (Klebsiella, Salmonella, Serratia, Yersinia), Erysipelothrix, Helicobacter, Legionellosis, Leptospirosis, Listeria, Mycoplasmatales, Neisseriaceae (e.g., Acinetobacter, Gonorrhea, Menigococcal), Pasteurellacea Infections (e.g., Actinobacillus, Heamophilus, Pasteurella), Pseudomonas, Rickettsiaceae, Chlamydiaceae, Syphilis, and Staphylococcal. These bacterial or fungal families can cause the following diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: bacteremia, endocarditis, eye infections (conjunctivitis, tuberculosis, uveitis), gingivitis, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS related infections), paronychia, prosthesis-related infections, Reiter""s Disease, respiratory tract infections, such as Whooping Cough or Empyema, sepsis, Lyme Disease, Cat-Scratch Disease, Dysentery, Paratyphoid Fever, food poisoning, Typhoid, pneumonia, Gonorrhea, meningitis, Chlamydia, Syphilis, Diphtheria, Leprosy, Paratuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Lupus, Botulism, gangrene, tetanus, impetigo, Rheumatic Fever, Scarlet Fever, sexually transmitted diseases, skin diseases (e.g., cellulitis, dermatocycoses), toxemia, urinary tract infections, wound infections. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Moreover, parasitic agents causing disease or symptoms that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but not limited to, the following families: Amebiasis, Babesiosis, Coccidiosis, Cryptosporidiosis, Dientamoebiasis, Dourine, Ectoparasitic, Giardiasis, Helminthiasis, Leishmaniasis, Theileriasis, Toxoplasmosis, Trypanosomiasis, and Trichomonas. These parasites can cause a variety of diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: Scabies, Trombiculiasis, eye infections, intestinal disease (e.g., dysentery, giardiasis), liver disease, lung disease, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS related), Malaria, pregnancy complications, and toxoplasmosis. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Preferably, treatment using a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could either be by administering an effective amount of a polypeptide to the patient, or by removing cells from the patient, supplying the cells with a polynucleotide of the present invention, and returning the engineered cells to the patient (ex vivo therapy). Moreover, the polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used as an antigen in a vaccine to raise an immune response against infectious disease.
Regeneration
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention can be used to differentiate, proliferate, and attract cells, leading to the regeneration of tissues. (See, Science 276:59-87 (1997).) The regeneration of tissues could be used to repair, replace, or protect tissue damaged by congenital defects, trauma (wounds, burns, incisions, or ulcers), age, disease (e.g. osteoporosis, osteocarthritis, periodontal disease, liver failure), surgery, including cosmetic plastic surgery, fibrosis, reperfusion injury, or systemic cytokine damage.
Tissues that could be regenerated using the present invention include organs (e.g., pancreas, liver, intestine, kidney, skin, endothelium), muscle (smooth, skeletal or cardiac), vasculature (including vascular and lymphatics), nervous, hematopoietic, and skeletal (bone, cartilage, tendon, and ligament) tissue. Preferably, regeneration occurs without or decreased scarring. Regeneration also may include angiogenesis.
Moreover, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may increase regeneration of tissues difficult to heal. For example, increased tendon/ligament regeneration would quicken recovery time after damage. A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could also be used prophylactically in an effort to avoid damage. Specific diseases that could be treated include of tendinitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, and other tendon or ligament defects. A further example of tissue regeneration of non-healing wounds includes pressure ulcers, ulcers associated with vascular insufficiency, surgical, and traumatic wounds.
Similarly, nerve and brain tissue could also be regenerated by using a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention to proliferate and differentiate nerve cells. Diseases that could be treated using this method include central and peripheral nervous system diseases, neuropathies, or mechanical and traumatic disorders (e.g., spinal cord disorders, head trauma, cerebrovascular disease, and stoke). Specifically, diseases associated with peripheral nerve injuries, peripheral neuropathy (e.g., resulting from chemotherapy or other medical therapies), localized neuropathies, and central nervous system diseases (e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and Shy-Drager syndrome), could all be treated using the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention.
Chemotaxis
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may have chemotaxis activity. A chemotaxic molecule attracts or mobilizes cells (e.g., monocytes, fibroblasts, neutrophils, T-cells, mast cells, eosinophils, epithelial and/or endothelial cells) to a particular site in the body, such as inflammation, infection, or site of hyperproliferation. The mobilized cells can then fight off and/or heal the particular trauma or abnormality.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may increase chemotaxic activity of particular cells. These chemotactic molecules can then be used to treat inflammation, infection, hyperproliferative disorders, or any immune system disorder by increasing the number of cells targeted to a particular location in the body. For example, chemotaxic molecules can be used to treat wounds and other trauma to tissues by attracting immune cells to the injured location. Chemotactic molecules of the present invention can also attract fibroblasts, which can be used to treat wounds.
It is also contemplated that a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may inhibit chemotactic activity. These molecules could also be used to treat disorders. Thus, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could be used as an inhibitor of chemotaxis.
Binding Activity
A polypeptide of the present invention may be used to screen for molecules that bind to the polypeptide or for molecules to which the polypeptide binds. The binding of the polypeptide and the molecule may activate (agonist), increase, inhibit (antagonist), or decrease activity of the polypeptide or the molecule bound. Examples of such molecules include antibodies, oligonucleotides, proteins (e.g., receptors), or small molecules.
Preferably, the molecule is closely related to the natural ligand of the polypeptide, e.g., a fragment of the ligand, or a natural substrate, a ligand, a structural or functional mimetic. (See, Coligan et al., Current Protocols in Immunology 1(2):Chapter 5 (1991).) Similarly, the molecule can be closely related to the natural receptor to which the polypeptide binds, or at least, a fragment of the receptor capable of being bound by the polypeptide (e.g., active site). In either case, the molecule can be rationally designed using known techniques.
Preferably, the screening for these molecules involves producing appropriate cells which express the polypeptide, either as a secreted protein or on the cell membrane. Preferred cells include cells from mammals, yeast, Drosophila, or E. coli. Cells expressing the polypeptide (or cell membrane containing the expressed polypeptide) are then preferably contacted with a test compound potentially containing the molecule to observe binding, stimulation, or inhibition of activity of either the polypeptide or the molecule.
The assay may simply test binding of a candidate compound to the polypeptide, wherein binding is detected by a label, or in an assay involving competition with a labeled competitor. Further, the assay may test whether the candidate compound results in a signal generated by binding to the polypeptide.
Alternatively, the assay can be carried out using cell-free preparations, polypeptide/molecule affixed to a solid support, chemical libraries, or natural product mixtures. The assay may also simply comprise the steps of mixing a candidate compound with a solution containing a polypeptide, measuring polypeptide/molecule activity or binding, and comparing the polypeptide/molecule activity or binding to a standard.
Preferably, an ELISA assay can measure polypeptide level or activity in a sample (e.g., biological sample) using a monoclonal or polyclonal antibody. The antibody can measure polypeptide level or activity by either binding, directly or indirectly, to the polypeptide or by competing with the polypeptide for a substrate.
All of these above assays can be used as diagnostic or prognostic markers. The molecules discovered using these assays can be used to treat disease or to bring about a particular result in a patient (e.g., blood vessel growth) by activating or inhibiting the polypeptide/molecule. Moreover, the assays can discover agents which may inhibit or enhance the production of the polypeptide from suitably manipulated cells or tissues.
Therefore, the invention includes a method of identifying compounds which bind to a polypeptide of the invention comprising the steps of: (a) incubating a candidate binding compound with a polypeptide of the invention; and (b) determining if binding has occurred. Moreover, the invention includes a method of identifying agonists/antagonists comprising the steps of: (a) incubating a candidate compound with a polypeptide of the invention, (b) assaying a biological activity, and (b) determining if a biological activity of the polypeptide has been altered.
Other Activities
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also increase or decrease the differentiation or proliferation of embryonic stem cells, besides, as discussed above, hematopoietic lineage.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used to modulate mammalian characteristics, such as body height, weight, hair color, eye color, skin, percentage of adipose tissue, pigmentation, size, and shape (e.g., cosmetic surgery). Similarly, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be used to modulate mammalian metabolism affecting catabolism, anabolism, processing, utilization, and storage of energy.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be used to change a mammal""s mental state or physical state by influencing biorhythms, caricadic rhythms, depression (including depressive disorders), tendency for violence, tolerance for pain, reproductive capabilities (preferably by Activin or Inhibin-like activity), hormonal or endocrine levels, appetite, libido, memory, stress, or other cognitive qualities.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used as a food additive or preservative, such as to increase or decrease storage capabilities, fat content, lipid, protein, carbohydrate, vitamins, minerals, cofactors or other nutritional components.
Other Preferred Embodiments
Other preferred embodiments of the claimed invention include an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 50 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1.
Also preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Also preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Start Codon and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Similarly preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the First Amino Acid of the Signal Peptide and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 150 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
Further preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 500 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
A further preferred embodiment is a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the First Amino Acid of the Signal Peptide and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the complete nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a nucleic acid molecule, wherein said nucleic acid molecule which hybridizes does not hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence consisting of only A residues or of only T residues.
Also preferred is a composition of matter comprising a DNA molecule which comprises a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1, which DNA molecule is contained in the material deposited with the American Type Culture Collection and given the ATCC Deposit Number shown in Table 1 for said cDNA Clone Identifier.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1, which DNA molecule is contained in the deposit given the ATCC Deposit Number shown in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of the complete open reading frame sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to sequence of at least 150 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to sequence of at least 500 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the complete nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is a method for detecting in a biological sample a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1; which method comprises a step of comparing a nucleotide sequence of at least one nucleic acid molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group and determining whether the sequence of said nucleic acid molecule in said sample is at least 95% identical to said selected sequence.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences comprises determining the extent of nucleic acid hybridization between nucleic acid molecules in said sample and a nucleic acid molecule comprising said sequence selected from said group. Similarly, also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences is performed by comparing the nucleotide sequence determined from a nucleic acid molecule in said sample with said sequence selected from said group. The nucleic acid molecules can comprise DNA molecules or RNA molecules.
A further preferred embodiment is a method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample which method comprises a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules in said sample, if any, comprising a nucleotide sequence that is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
The method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample can comprise a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence in a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a method for diagnosing in a subject a pathological condition associated with abnormal structure or expression of a gene encoding a secreted protein identified in Table 1, which method comprises a step of detecting in a biological sample obtained from said subject nucleic acid molecules, if any, comprising a nucleotide sequence that is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
The method for diagnosing a pathological condition can comprise a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence in a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a composition of matter comprising isolated nucleic acid molecules wherein the nucleotide sequences of said nucleic acid molecules comprise a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1. The nucleic acid molecules can comprise DNA molecules or RNA molecules.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least about 10 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1.
Also preferred is a polypeptide, wherein said sequence of contiguous amino acids is included in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y in the range of positions beginning with the residue at about the position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion and ending with the residue at about the Last Amino Acid of the Open Reading Frame as set forth for SEQ ID NO:Y in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 30 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 100 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to the complete amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least about 10 contiguous amino acids in the complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is a polypeptide wherein said sequence of contiguous amino acids is included in the amino acid sequence of a secreted portion of the secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 30 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 100 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is an isolated antibody which binds specifically to a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is a method for detecting in a biological sample a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence which is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1; which method comprises a step of comparing an amino acid sequence of at least one polypeptide molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group and determining whether the sequence of said polypeptide molecule in said sample is at least 90% identical to said sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing an amino acid sequence of at least one polypeptide molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group comprises determining the extent of specific binding of polypeptides in said sample to an antibody which binds specifically to a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences is performed by comparing the amino acid sequence determined from a polypeptide molecule in said sample with said sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample which method comprises a step of detecting polypeptide molecules in said sample, if any, comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is the above method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample, which method comprises a step of detecting polypeptide molecules comprising an amino acid sequence in a panel of at least two amino acid sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the above group.
Also preferred is a method for diagnosing in a subject a pathological condition associated with abnormal structure or expression of a gene encoding a secreted protein identified in Table 1, which method comprises a step of detecting in a biological sample obtained from said subject polypeptide molecules comprising an amino acid sequence in a panel of at least two amino acid sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
In any of these methods, the step of detecting said polypeptide molecules includes using an antibody.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide wherein said polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide has been optimized for expression of said polypeptide in a prokaryotic host.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is a method of making a recombinant vector comprising inserting any of the above isolated nucleic acid molecule into a vector. Also preferred is the recombinant vector produced by this method. Also preferred is a method of making a recombinant host cell comprising introducing the vector into a host cell, as well as the recombinant host cell produced by this method.
Also preferred is a method of making an isolated polypeptide comprising culturing this recombinant host cell under conditions such that said polypeptide is expressed and recovering said polypeptide. Also preferred is this method of making an isolated polypeptide, wherein said recombinant host cell is a eukaryotic cell and said polypeptide is a secreted portion of a human secreted protein comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y beginning with the residue at the position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is an integer set forth in Table 1 and said position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion of SEQ ID NO:Y is defined in Table 1; and an amino acid sequence of a secreted portion of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1. The isolated polypeptide produced by this method is also preferred.
Also preferred is a method of treatment of an individual in need of an increased level of a secreted protein activity, which method comprises administering to such an individual a pharmaceutical composition comprising an amount of an isolated polypeptide, polynucleotide, or antibody of the claimed invention effective to increase the level of said protein activity in said individual.
Having generally described the invention, the same will be more readily understood by reference to the following examples, which are provided by way of illustration and are not intended as limiting.